Conexión
by Asile-chan
Summary: Después de que Orihime fue rescatada del Hueco Mundo, ella se siente extrañamente triste al no tener a su carcelero Ulquiorra con ella,pero de repente aparece el recién nombrado diciendo que ella es su nueva "ama" ¿como es que paso? ¿Aceptará Orihime? Cursi y posiblemente Lemon (si lo piden)
1. Conexión

**Conexión**

 **Soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo proyecto, sé que apenas y empiezo el otro pero Bum! Después de leer los fics de una gran escritora a la que recién sigo pues se me ocurrió escribir una historia de unas de mis parejas favoritas, avisando que será muy cursi (como yo XD)**

 **Espero les guste, no hay muchas fics de este tipo sobre esta pareja, lo cual para mí lo hace más interesante..**

 **ULQUIHIME por siempre 3**

Era una tarde muy calurosa la de hoy, en especial para la joven Orihime, quien aunque se sentía alegre después de haber sido rescatada de su encierro por sus amigos, extrañaba mucho a ese tipo quien tenía la misión de hacerla de su carcelero; si, por muy descabellado que fuese, extrañaba a Ulquiorra; era enserio una tonta por extrañar a ese ser sin corazón, pero algo en ella no podía dejar de pensar en que sería de él, por suerte (si, por suerte para ella) había escapado cuando sus amigos llegaron a su rescate, aunque eso no quita que haya quedado muy mal herido, pues ichigo casi logra matarlo si no es que ella en un acto tonto y descabellado interfirió por él.

Desde ese día, decidió no confesarle a absolutamente nadie ese molesto sentimiento que recorría su pecho, ni siquiera a Tatsuki, quien por mucho era su mejor amiga. No sabe exactamente si fueron esos tontos pensamientos o algún tipo de alucinación por el calor lo que la hizo ver la figura de Ulquiorra frente a ella de un momento a otro.

-En-enserio eres tu- Dijo asombrada al darse cuenta de su presencia- El muchacho permaneció inmóvil con su típica cara seria y su postura firme. Pasaron así lo que pareció ser una eternidad, ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno, hasta que para sorpresa de la chica, él empezó la conversación.

-¿Para qué me has llamado mujer?- dijo sin darle más rodeos al asunto, dejando a una Orihime verdaderamente más confundida de lo que estaba.

-No he hecho tal cosa- Se defendió ella sin saber que pensar.

-No lo niegues- dijo sin siquiera levantar la voz- Me has llamado; tus incontables pensamientos repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez podrían ser captados aunque estuviese en lo más profundo del Hueco Mundo. Aunque, a decir verdad a mí me asombro también la forma en que la unión de tu mente y mis instintos fueran tan claros.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que logró a decir Orihime-.

Ulquiorra empezaba a pensar en lo tonta y despistada que podía ser la chica como para llamarlo así sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero a su favor, ella no parecía tener ni la más remota idea del vínculo que los unía.

-Veras, cuando interferiste por mi vida,- al decir eso volteo la cara como si fuese realmente vergonzoso para él recordarlo (y sí que lo era, una humana común y corriente lo salvo a él, que era el cuarto espada más poderoso de todo el Ejercito Arrancar)- Resulta que cambie de Amo- soltó sin más- mi lealtad y vida cambiaron de Aizen a ti, Orihime y por ende, después de curarme y recobrar la consciencia pude escuchar con total claridad cuando me llamabas y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado- termino dejando a la chica con la boca abierta y más confundida que antes.

-Es-espera,- la joven tartamudeaba de una forma que parecía cómica- Acaso dices que yo ¿soy tu ama?- a la joven la vista se le nublaba después de tanta información.

-Si- respondió secamente la ex cuarta espada, título que dejó al ser removida su lealtad de Aizen a Orihime- estaré a tu servicio y te protegeré de ahora en más, toda mi lealtad será tuya-finalizó y la chica poco a poco recuperaba el aliento y la conciencia.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay si no quiero?- dijo ella notando casi imperceptible, (pero para ella, que lo conoció un poco más en Hueco Mundo), asombro en sus ojos-

-Entonces- dijo el levantando su espada y recobrando su rostro frio- Acabaré con mi vida como está estipulado-

A Orihime le aterro lo que el chico pensaba hacer y le grito:

-Nooo, piensa más lo que haces, no quiero que mueras, solo preguntaba pues no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que vives obligadamente para mí. No es necesario que hagas algo tan descabellado, ¡Lo hare! Aceptare todo con una sola condición.- dijo la chica.

-¿Cuál es esa condición?- Preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Me servirás como ama solo hasta que encuentre un título más adecuado para ti, aunque por el momento no se me pueda ocurrir nada- dijo mientras miraba al ex espada a los ojos- y tendras que vivir en el mundo humano y hacer las cosas que nosotros hacemos; como ir a la escuela, salir, tener citas…- dijo esto sin pensar y se sonrojo al instante- E-es decir, todo lo que un adolescente humano haría-sentenció.

Vio como el chico solo asentía en señal de afirmación y luego, para que el ambiente no se pusiera más tenso y aprovechando que ya había anochecido, fue a arreglar el cuarto que antes le pertenecía a su hermano para que Ulquiorra durmiese y comenzará desde ya su nueva vida como Humano.

Al entrar en su habitación, se tiró en su cama y pensó en cómo le diría a sus amigos que Ulquiorra volvió, y no solo eso, sino que además ella era su ama y conviviría con todos ellos.

Entre todos esos pensamientos y emociones, y a pesar de que Orihime sabía que su vida cambiaría mucho, ni siquiera se imaginó el gran impacto que Ulquiorra tendría en ella, ni cuando lo vio aparecer, ni cuando antes de quedar dormida se alegró en lo más profundo de su mente y casi inconscientemente que Ulquiorra había regresado.


	2. Primeros pasos

**Primeros Pasos**

Un nuevo día apareció para Orihime al ver el sol entrar por su ventana, era aún muy de mañana y agradecía infinitamente que fuese el inicio del fin de semana, pues así aun le quedaban un par de días para pensar en cómo darles la noticia a sus amigos y comenzar la tarea de Humanizar a Ulquiorra ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Se preguntó la peli naranja, Ulquiorra era muy inteligente y se veía que acataba indicaciones de manera rápida, no podía ser difícil hacer que se comenzara a comportar como un humano común y corriente.

Primer error.

Al salir al fin de sus pensamientos y levantarse se encontró con Ulquiorra ya en la cocina, leyendo atentamente un libro mientras hacía exactamente todo lo que leía, "Café, tostadas y huevos" fue lo que dijo a la chica al momento de terminar el desayuno y llevarlo a la mesa para que ella se sentase, todo a simple vista parecía normal: un desayuno bien hecho (riquísimo a decir verdad) a pesar de ser un principiante en eso de alimentar humanos, lo hacía mil veces mejor que ella, nada de la cocina estaba sucio o quemado. Pero solo después de meterse su segundo bocado a la boca se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar:

-Ulquiorra, ¿y tú desayuno?- preguntó ella algo apenada por percatarse tan tarde de ese detalle, sabía que las espadas no comían lo mismo que los humanos, aunque no tenía idea de si comían o no, si vio a alguna comer posiblemente no lo recuerde.

-Decía que era un desayuno normal para humanos- respondió el cómo quien se refería a que solo los gatos podrían comer comida para gatos-

-Pero recuerda que tendrás que empezar a actuar como humano- le dijo Orihime- has probado alguna vez esta comida- dijo aun sabiendo que su respuesta era más que clara-

-No- fue su corta respuesta-

-Hazlo, es muy deliciosa; además tu cocinas riquísimo- a la chica le aparecía una gran sonrisa en su boca al decir eso. Le dio una tostada y la mitad de su bebida y el disponio a comer lo que se le había dado.

Terminó todo y ella le pregunto: ¿y bien? El chico solamente asintió y al terminar llevo ambos platos y los metió a un viejo lava vajillas que había en casa de la chica.

La mayoría del tiempo Orihime no sabía si a Ulquiorra le gustaba o no algo, ni siquiera en sus batallas lo había visto cambiar de expresión significativamente, por eso, en realidad no supo si lo hizo por voluntad propia o solo por complacerla como su "Ama"; lo más seguro era lo segundo, pero en definitiva uno de sus planes era cambiar ese tipo de comportamiento en Ulquiorra y hacerlo pensar más independiente, sin que su lealtad o lo que fuera se interpusiera.

Durante el resto del día ambos pasaron ordenando un poco y Orihime, tal como lo pensó, descubrió que Ulquiorra aprendía en realidad rápido y que era además muy bueno en las labores domésticas; no sabe si era por su condición de Hollow o qué, pero el dejaba todo perfectamente hecho, y sus habilidades en gran manera sobresalían más en el desordenado hogar de la peli naranja.

Al llegar el anochecer, Orihime sugirió a Ulquiorra descansar y hacerse cargo ella de la cena, a ella no le parecía bien aprovecharse tanto de su recién llegada compañía. Su intento de "cena" fue un fracaso como todas las comidas que había preparado antes, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, y de sus anteriores visitas, Ulquiorra comió todo sin protestar, aún después de que ella casi y tiraba todo a la basura. Le pareció un acto sumamente tierno y como recompensa pensó en en comprar mañana unos dulces tradicionales para compartir con el peli negro.

El primer día de Ulquiorra comportándose como humano fue bastante exitoso, ahora a Orihime le quedaba una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse, aunque a decir verdad, ese era solo un pequeño paso a comparación de todo lo demás que tendría que hacer para presentar a sus amigos a su nueva e inesperada compañía…

Y es que el encuentro sería un poco más caótico de lo que pensó.


	3. Sorpresa

**¿Sorpresa?**

 **Hola queridos lectores les traigo un nuevo capítulo uwu**

 **Asile-chan**

 **Gracias a las que leen mi historia, tengan cuenta o no, enserio les agradezco leer mis locos pensamientos…**

Había llegado ya el domingo y con eso la desesperación de Orihime al no tener idea de cómo contarles a todos lo que pasaba con ellas y con Ulquiorra que estaba en su casa.

POV ORIHIME

Daba vueltas en toda mi recamara preguntándome como darles semejante noticia a mis amigos, en especial a Ichigo, que si bien, es cierto que mis sentimientos por él desaparecieron de a poco al ver la alegría que emanaba cuando estaba con Rukia, de la cuál ahora es Prometido (Increíble pero se casarán a finales del año) aún me asustara como me trataría al saber que uno de sus peores enemigos esta ahora conviviendo con toda normalidad a mi lado; además estaba segura que Tatsuki se enojaría y haría un enorme escándalo.

Para evitar montar un show de mal gusto en la preparatoria, los invite hoy a venir a mi casa a la hora del almuerzo, a la mayoría no les gustó la idea de mí cocinando algo, pero cuando les dije que quien cocinaría serían "otras manos" a todos parece ser que les gano la curiosidad y aceptaron acompañarme.

Salí de mi habitación a hablar con Ulquiorra, toque la puerta de su recamara pero no respondió, así que camine más y logre ver que estaba ya preparando el desayuno de hoy.

-Buen Día Ulquiorra-dije intentando sonar tranquila, él solo levantó la mirada para verme y asintió- ¿Sabes? Hoy vendrán mis amigos a la hora del almuerzo, quiero, bu-bueno ya sabes darles la noticia y que sepan que no serás un peligro para mí ni para ellos- Ulquiorra nunca cambiaba su cara llena de seriedad, y lo único que dijo fue:-Bien, haré lo que me pidas-.

No sabía si alegrarme por esa respuesta o preocuparme por su actitud tan seria ante todo, pero así era él, así fue desde que lo conoció la primera vez.

Pasaron las horas y oí el timbre de mi casa sonar, salí a abrir y me encontré a Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Tatsuki, Kon e Ishida, los hice pasar y al preguntarme sobre quien era que cocinaría su comida comencé a tartamudear:

-E-es que bueno es algo, peculiar..-

-Ya dinos Orihime, Me muero de hambre!- Dijo Ichigo quien recibió una golpiza de Rukia por ser tan impaciente-

-No seas maleducado, ¿no ves que esta nerviosa?- dijo Rukia secundada por el silencio aprobatorio de Chad.

-Bueno chicos verán- empecé llenándome de valor, solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por Kon-

-No me digas que tienes un chico ahí escondido- dijo- eres una pícara Orihime- rió, mientras en mis pensamientos sabía que ninguno de ellos tendrían en su mente ni siquiera la vaga idea de quien era ese "chico"-

No pude terminar de ordenar mis ideas cuando de repente veo entrar a Ulquiorra a la sala, dejando a todos sorprendidos por un momento. Esa sorpresa pasó después a Odio y en menos de un minuto tenía a un Ichigo intentando atraparlo y a los demás en posición de batalla mientras Ulquiorra parecía esperar a que yo diese la noticia.

-Ya deténganse- les grite y Ulquiorra fue el primero en Obedecer y dejar de escaparse de la ira de todos, pues, aunque sé que no le era ningún problema el defenderse, él sabía que no debía de dañarlos.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca Orihime?!- Grito Ichigo y todos los demás lo apoyaron-¿Qué hace el aquí? Si ha venido a llevarte de nuevo juro que…- no lo deje terminar-

-Dejame explicarte, explicarles- les decía, pero Ichigo segado por los malos recuerdos estaba a poco de lanzarle un ataque, si no es que yo, logré llegar a tiempo y me posicioné delante de Ulquiorra como un escudo; ese golpe casi me da si no es que Ichigo paro a tiempo.

Después de ese incidente fue Ulquiorra el que habló:

-Ella es mi ama- sentenció dejando a todos callados.-

-¿Sorpresa?- dije mientras miraba a todos con rostros confundidos, tal vez de la misma forma que estuve yo cuando me enteré.

Les explique a detalle lo que había ocurrido esa tarde de viernes y sus reacciones iban desde la completa negación hasta la falta de asimilación. El momento se puso muy tenso y pasaron un par de minutos en los que nadie decía absolutamente nada, hasta que la menos esperada, Tatsuki quien se veía aun un poco desorientada, habló:

-Yo le creo- dijo y todas las miradas estuvieron sobre ella.

POV TATSUKI

-Yo le creo- dije aún sin imaginar que alguna vez podría estar del lado de un ser como Ulquiorra, pero cuando Ichigo iba a atacarle el no puso resistencia, y, además cuando vio que Orihime vino a protegerlo, estoy segura que pude ver sorpresa en el inexpresivo rostro de ese chico al menos por unos segundos.

-¿Acaso todos han perdido la cabeza?- se levantó exaltado Ichigo- él la secuestro y ahora viene diciendo que ella es su ama y toda esa porquería- decía y luego se puso frente a Orihime- y tú, enserio eres tonta al creerte esa basura-

-Ichigo Callate!- Dijo Rukia al ver la expresión de Orhinime.-

Pensé que se pondría a llorar por la cara que puso, pero para nuestra sorpresa le contesto furiosa a Ichigo:

-No eres quién para decirme en quienes debo creer- Dijo con enojo en su rostro-YO LE CREO!- y les demostraré que es verdadero lo que dice, si quisiera haberme hecho daño lo habría hecho el mismo día que llego acá, cuando nadie sabía sobre su visita a este mundo- finalizo e Ichigo salió por la puerta con Rukia detrás; Chad, Ishida, Kon y yo nos quedamos en la sala cada uno diciendo lo que pensaba.

-Vaya Inoue, nunca te había visto hablarle asi a Ichigo- Dijo Ichida,- debes creer enserio en Ulquiorra para defenderle así-

-Eso parece- dijo el de pocas palabras, Chad.-

-Te apoyo también, pero lo estaré vigilando- Dijo Kon.-

-Te daremos una oportunidad, para demostrarnos que podemos confiar en ti- Hablé a Ulquiorra el cuál, como de costumbre solo asintió.

-Lo haremos por ti- dijo kon- Así que más te vale no decepcionarnos-

A Orihime le brillo la cara de alivio al oír nuestras respuestas, la pobre debió de cargar con mucha presión para poder decírnoslo.

Un par de segundos después hablo de nuevo Kon:

-Pero bien, que tal si la primera prueba trata sobre la parrillada que prometiste Orihime-Chad e Ishida secundaron la idea, puesto que se veía a kilómetros de distancia que morían de hambre.-

-Hombres- dije y rodé los ojos, nunca pueden dejar de pensar en comida.

POV ORIHIME

La gran mayoría de mis amigos habían accedido a darle una oportunidad a Ulquiorra y yo estaba muy feliz, pero aún faltaba ver que diría Ichigo; como si lo hubiese llamado vi entrar a Ichigo junto a Rukia, todos vimos a su dirección, incluso Ulquiorra, y entonces el habló:

-Una solo oportunidad, al primer error te mataré-fue lo único que dijo y Rukia lo miro ya más tranquila.-

-¿Ya es la hora de la merienda?- dijo Rukia intentando bajar la tensión recién creada; todos se fueron a la cocina para esperar la tan ansiada comida, y mientras tanto aproveche para acercarme a Ichigo quien seguía parado en la misma esquina.

-Gracias Ichigo, sé que es difícil para ti pero no te decepcionaremos- se quedó algo asombrado al oírme hablar en conjunto de Ulquiorra y yo, pero respondió:

-Eso lo veremos- dijo y luego cambió su cara por una menos sería y más natural, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y gritaba lo hambriento que estaba.


	4. Compras y vergüenzas

**Compras y vergüenzas.**

 **Aca Asile-chan actualizando, lo se y lo siento por tardarme tanto, pero creo que este fic casi no es leido y me deprimi un poco, u.u pero decidi seguirlo por los pocos que los hacen, les debo al menos a ellos.**

 **Pd: "micaelavargas107" Gracias por darme el primer review es esta historia :3**

Fue un Domingo realmente complicado por lo del anuncio que dí a todos mis amigos de que Ulquiorra vivia conmigo, pero al fin pude sacarme ese peso de encima y podia comenzar a pensar más en como hacer para que Ulquiorra comenzara a llevarse con los humanos.

Se me ocurrio que no era mala idea que comenzara el instituto para así poder conocer más sobre nuestras costumbres y forma de vivir; hubiese querido que empezara mañana mismo, pero antes debo ayudarle a comprar lo necesario: Uniformes, libros, calculadora, cuadernos y una í animadamente que mañana despues del Instituto iría con él a comprar todo y así el martes podria empezar ya como un nuevo alumno.

Me acerqué a la cocina para ver si él estaba ahí y darle la noticia, pero, antes de entrar, repare en un detalle que había pasado por alto: ¿A él le gustaría realmente ir? "Por Dios Orihime que descuidada eres" pensé, se supone que yo sería diferente con él, no es como si fuera Aizen y le obligue a hacer todo lo que yo desee, sino darle la libertad para que decida por él mismo.

Así ya con la nueva idea en mente de dejarle a él tomar la desición que más quisiera, entre por fin a la cocina y lo encontré preparando la cena, era tan ágil como cualquier chef profesional, solo bastaba con que viera un libro de recetas que tenía cerca para hacer una copia exacta del platillo, cuando termino, todo olía tan bien como nunca antes. Al voltearse, posiblemente con la idea de buscarme para cenar, me encontró viendole desde la entrada, así que se limito a decir:

-La cena está lista—y al ver que asentí, comenzó a ordenar todo en la mesa para que pudiesemos comer. Todo estuvo realmente delicioso y comí todo hasta sentir que no podía con más.

-Ulquiorra eso estuvo realmente delicioso—Dije y me miro para asentir con la cabeza, era realmente dificil sacarle palabra alguna, así que proseguí con lo que me había llevado en primer lugar a la cocina—Yo, etto.. estaba pensando en que si te gustaría comenzar a asistir al Instituto junto a mis amigos y a mí—Al decir eso me miro directamente, y yo seguí—Es..es solo una idea, no estas obligado de ninguna manera a ir, solo me pareció que podrías aburrirte al pasar solo en casa durante mucho tiempo y que, además así podrías adaptarte más facilmente al mundo de los humanos, pero, enserio es tu desición, no lo hagas si no lo deseas, yo quiero, digo, tu sabes que no te sientas obligado por mí a hacer ninguna de estas cosas, estaré bien con cualquiera que sea tu respuesta y no necesitas preocuparte en nada más que no sea lo que tú quieras.—Finalicé y le dedique una sonrisa para que supiera que lo que le decía era enserio.

-Iré—dijo y aunque me alegré mucho intenté averiguar si esa respuesta era real o solo la daba pensado en lo que yo quería—

-¿Es..estas seguro? Ya te dije que no necesitas hacerlo por mí—Dije.

-Iré mujer, me parece bien—dijo y mi emoción se hizo más notoria—mañana iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para que empieces el martes a primera hora—el solo asentía y aunque aun me preocupaba que no dijera mucho, me convencí de que sería dificil hacerle hablar de un dia para otro y que con el tiempo comenzaría a hacerlo.

Terminé el dia arreglando todo para ir mañana temprano al Instituo y hablar con el director para que Ulquiorra empezara a estudiar y pensando en que lugares encontraríamos todo lo necesario para su nuevo inicio.

Al dia siguiente como lo tenía planeado me levanté muy temprano y despues de comer el desayuno preparado por Ulquiorra fuí rapido al Instituto y empece mi jornada. El director no puso ningún pero cuando le comente de un alumno nuevo, solo me preguntó curioso sobre como alguien decidía entrar a tan avanzadas alturas del año a estudiar, tuve que mentirle un poco y decirle que se mudo de muy lejos(no era mentira en realidad solo omití algunos detalles) y que no logró obtener los papeles de su antiguo Instituto, pero que le aseguraba que se pondría al dia dentro de poco. Quedamos en buenos terminos y me retire para darle la noticia a mis amigos, ellos lo tomarón como una buena idea también:

-Será una buena forma de mantenerlo controlado Orihime—Decía Rukia.

-Espero que ese idiota no cause problemas—Decía el negativo Ichigo, a lo que Rukia le propino un fuerte Golpe—Auch! Solo bromeaba, será mejor que comience a actuar como un humano desde ya.

-Oye, pero que pasará con sus clases, el no sabe nada sobre el mundo humano y a estas alturas los profesores verán extraño y mal este hecho.—Decía Tatsuki, tenía razón ¿Como no pude pensar en eso? De veras que no pienso nada bien, debí de esperar un poco.

-No le será tan complicado—Habló Chad—Esa espada se ve inteligente, no le tomará más de un par de semanas aprender lo necesario para pasar desapercibido y evitar sospechas—Chad enserio me salvo de darme contra la pared al decirme algo en lo que no había pensado y que me daba esperanzas, yo había visto de antemano la inteligencia de Ulquiorra al cocinar de buenas a primeras comida que nunca antes en su vida había hecho.

Tocarón el timbre para salir de clases y rapidamente me dirigí a casa donde Ulquiorra me esperaba ya con ropas casuales que le había dado de mi hermano, le quedaban un poco cortas pero eran lo suficiente utiles para salir de comprar hoy y que pudiese comprar algo de su talla.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial y nuestra primera parada fue en la tienda departamental donde le pedí que esperara mientras elegía un par de prendas que pensé podían lo guié hasta el provador y le pase todo lo que había elegido para él: había aprendido ciertas cosas de él en Hueco mundo, como que no era un tipo al que le gustara mucho las cosas coloridas, así que busque varias camisetas blancas, negras y otras con detalles verdes, como sus ojos, aunque claro nunca hallé un verde tan fuerte y lindo como ese, me sonrojé al pensar en eso, pero he de admitir que sus ojos siempre me han provocado cierta fascinación y me cuesta mucho dejar de verlos o halagarlos. Salió con cada una de las camisetas a mostrarmelas tal y como le había pedido,y, aunque al principio se mostró un poco tenso, al verse en el espejo con cada una de ellas su expresión fue cambiando a una un poco más relajada. Al terminar con las camisas le pedí que esperara mientras le acercaba algunos pares de Jeans negros o azules y otra ropa más casual como pijamas o batas de baño. Terminamos todo y me sentía alegre al ver que adivine exactamente su talla en todo, por lo que se lo anote y le explique como debería hacerlo para que la proximas vez pudiese comprar él solo todo lo que quisiera. Pasamos luego por la zapatería y elegimos, si, elegimos porque mostró interes por un par en particular, y no fue dificil de ahí en más comprar esos y otros similares para uso diario, baño, formales, deporte,escuela...entre algunos más que compramos, (he de admitir que soy una loca por las compras) y cuando pensé que habiamos terminado de comprar toda la ropa, recorde un detalles perturbador... "La ropa Interior!"Me detuve en seco y el dejo de caminar también.

-Mujer ¿Te pasa algo?—Preguntó y yo, que estaba más roja que un tomate, intente calmar mi vergüenza y hablar del tema de la forma más casual que pude.—Etto, Ulquiorra haremos una parada antes de comprar los libros y demás, verás aún falta comprar las medias y ro-ropa interior—Dije y el me vio como si no entendiera porque estaba así por algo de ropa.

Me apresure a caminar y entramos a una tienda encargada de ropa interior para todas las edades así que me apresuré a buscar la sección de adolescentes y vi como ulquiorra miraba curioso los sujetadores de mujeres, y, como si mi vergüenza ya no fuese lo suficiente hizo la pregunta que desencano totalmente lo que sería el dia más vergonzoso de mi vida.

-Mujer, Estos son iguales a los que aparecieron en la ropa sucia ayer, pero nunca e visto que los usas ¿No funcionan?—Una pregunta inocente si lo ves desde el punto de vista de que él no sabe ni siquiera que son, pero por desgracia todos los demas de la tienda no sabían ese detalle, claro, nadie va por ahí pensando en que se encontrata con un Hollow en una tienda de ropa Interior, así que las risas escondidas y las conversaciones por lo bajo comenzarón sin más, Yo, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para no salir del lugar corriendo, agarre varios pares de calcetas y Boxers esperando que mi suerte en adivinar la talla de Ulquiorra no se hubiese ido y fue como bala a la caja y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba afuera con Ulquiorra detras mio.

-Ya-ya terminamos con las compras de ropa Ulquiorra, será mejor que vayamos directo a comprar el portátil y los libros—Dije cansada por la corridas y el, aunque se miraba algo confundido, decidio asentir y me siguió por las demás tiendas hasta terminar con nuestra labor.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudieramos dar por finalizadas las compras y antes de irnos a casa pasamos por un restaurante de comida rapida para que Ulquiorra probara más tipos de comida. Al principio miraba extrañado el platillo que tenía frente a sí, el cual consistía en una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda, mientras yo comía gustosa mi pizza personal con mi batido, ambos elegimos solos nuestra comida, aunque e de admitir que yo le llevaba ventaja, puesto que yo sí sabia que era cada plato de comida, en cambio él solamente se dejo llevar por el nombre que más le llamo la atención.

-¿Quieres?—pregunté al verlo indeciso con su comida y ofreciendole de la mia, dudó pero al final lo acepto.

-Gracias, mujer—dijo y lo probo, y, al parecer le gusto, pues se comió todo y al ofrecerle más no lo pensó.

-Se que es extraño para ti probar nuestras comidas, pero te aseguro que son realmente deliciosas—Dije y parece que lo anime a probar la suya, pues un poco perdido en como agarrar la Hamburguesa, la dejó de lado y comenzo a probar las papas hasta acabarselas, al finalizar tomo un sorbo de soda y le explique la forma correcta de comer Hamburguesas. L.a gente que pasaba cerca se quedaba extrañada al ver como le explicada a un chico que se miraba de mi misma edad como comer una hamburguesa y como sonreía yo al ver que le gustaba, pues para mi era en verdad un paso más.

Regresamos alrededor de las 7:00 pm a casa y le ayude a arreglar todo para el dia siguiente, el uniforme aún no lo podría llevar, puesto que el director me dijo que no habían uniformes en ese momento, pero que mañana al llegar le darían todo lo necesario.

Metimos todo en el bolso que habíamos comprado esa misma tarde y al final nos dispusimos a descansar para poder empezar bien el dia siguiente, me sentía un poco nerviosa y emocionada por ver como le iria a Ulquiorra, pero el cansancio de ese dia de compras ayudo a que me durmiese rapido y profundamente.


	5. Primer dia de clases

**Aca Asile-Chan empezando Julio actualizando este fic :3**

 **Los amo!**

Llego al fin el dia esperado, Ulquiorra asistiria hoy por primera vez al Instituto, me sentia emocionada y estresada, pero intente relajarme y pensar en que todo saldria de la mejor manera.

Desde temprano comence a arreglarme pensando en ayudar a Ulquiorra luego, pero este, para mi sorpresa ya estaba vestido y preparando el desayuno y la merienda cuando sali a verlo, era realmente rapido y en cuestion de minutos ya todo estaba servido y empacado.

Comimos y nos dirigimos al instituto. Al llegar, yo fui directo a mi salon mientras que Ulquiorra iba a la oficina del Director, pues era una normativa que todos los alumnos nuevos debian dirigirse antes a verlo y a esperar que él los presentara a la clase.

Llegué y pasaron varios minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre y la profesora entrara para callarnos y empezar la jornada de clases. Ulquiorra aparecio junto al Director unos 15 minutos despues, y yo ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, pero al verle me di cuenta de que estaba exagerando; ahí estaba él, con sus pantalones negros y camiseta blanca que hacian juego con sus zapatos de fondo blanco y lineas negras a los costados, todo en él iba en esas tonalidades: su tez tan blanca y cabellos azabache negros como la noche. Lo unico realmente colorido eran sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que dejaban sin habla a cualquiera al verlos, y eso fue justamente lo que paso. Todas las chicas de la clase quedaron boquiabiertas cuando lo vieron y los chicos emanaban un aura que iba desde la total envidia hasta la admiración.

Incluso mis amigos se sorprendieron un poco al verlo como humano, era una imagen que la mayoria de ellos pensó nunca ver y que, para ser sincera, era digna de guardar en la memoria.

-Él es Ulquiorra Schiffer, acaba de ser transferido a este Instituto, sean buenos con él—Dijo el director y le dio pase a Ulquiorra para que dijera algo, pero claro, lo unico que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse luego al asiento vacio que estaba a mi lado.

Toda la clase lo seguía con la mirada y observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, la profesora decidio entonces que seria mejor seguir con la clase:

-Bien, todos; se que estan emocionados por tener un nuevo compañero, pero es momento de que dejen de acosarle y sigamos con la clase—sentencio y se escuchó muchos "Aaaa o Buu" departe de la mayor parte del salón.

Cuando todos se voltearon, llame a Ulquiorra para felicitarle:

-Bien hecho Ulquiorra, ha sido una buena entrada—Dije y, como siempre, solo asintio con la cabeza.

Seguimos la clase sin mayor dificultad, Ulquiorra tenía una escritura bastante buena y rapida y no tuvo mayor problema en seguir el ritmo.

Llegada la hora del Almuerzo, lo guié a la terraza donde todos nos reuniamos para comer. Era extraño que alguien además de nosotros llegara ahí, así que nos daba la libertad de hablar de todo lo sobrenatural sin estar expuestos a que nos oyeran.

-Llevas loca a toda la clase, eh Ulquiorra—Decía Tatsuki.

-Ni te alegres, es solo porque no saben como eres realmente—Dijo Ichigo siempre intentando buscar pleito con el ex espada.

-Come tranquilo y no arruines el almuerzo!—Se oía hablar a Rukia mientras le propinaba un golpe.

Yo solamente reía al ver que a pesar de lo extraño que pudiera parecer la situación, todos se comportaban tal cual eran y ya no estaban tan a la defensiva. Ulquiorra comía siempre en silencio, pero seguía con la mirada a los que hablaban.

.

.

El resto del dia paso sin ninguna dificultad y yo estaba impresionada de ver como Ulquiorra había pasado tan bien su primer dia de clases. Incluso en la clase de Educación Fisica mostró de forma sencilla y humilde todo su esplendor al hacer saltos realmente increibles. Yo por otro lado, odiaba como siempre la clase al ser el centro de atención de los chicos, pues cada vez que corria o saltaba mis pechos rebotaban tanto que la gran mayoria de chicos exeptuando a mis amigos me miraban de forma verdaderamente pervertida. " _Idiotas"_ pensé mientras me dirigia a los probadores para cambiarme e ir a casa.

Al estar ya lista esperé a Ulquiorra a la salida de la escuela, pues recorde que tenía que pasar de nuevo a la Oficina del Director a retirar sus uniformes y zapatos escolares. No tardó mucho realmente, al verle le hice señas con las manos para que supiera donde estaba y él se dirigió a mi direcci´n.

Pero mientras él caminaba hacia mí, podía ver como cada chica que se topaba con él le dedicaba sonrisas y miradas maliciosas; aunque Ulquiorra ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación, o si lo hacía no le importaba realmente, sentí algo extraño al ver a todas esas chicas dedicandole tanta atención. Deseaba decirle a todas ellas que dejaran de verlo y que siguieran su camino, pero sabía que no debía, ¿Que excusa daría para hacer algo así?

Decidí ignorarlo también, y a estar ya a su lado concentrarme unicamente en ir a casa y descansar.


	6. Emociones Humanas

**Emociones Humanas.**

 **Regrese dulzuras, decidiéndome a actualizar en vacaciones 7u7 agradecida de tener mas lectores y reviews :3 Los amo!**

 **Ulquihime 4ever**

 **Posiblemente el siguiente cap sea en POV (Punto de vista) de Ulquiorra, díganme que les parece la idea o si lo dejamos para más adelante.**

 **Besos y Abrazos, Asile-chan**

Pasaron las semanas desde que Ulquiorra comenzó a asistir a nuestro Instituto y cada dia que pasaba iba demostrando lo inteligente y adaptable que era, pues a pesar de haber empezado desde cero, actualmente llevaba una de las mejores notas del salón y era el numero 3 a nivel de toda la institución.

En casa también las cosas iban mejorando pues ya teníamos una buena rutina establecida y aunque yo no hacía las cosas tan bien como el, intentaba seguirle el ritmo y no dejarlo hacer todo. Nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho, personalmente no hablaba más de lo necesario, pero de a poco sabia al menos las comidas que más le gustaban y el estilo de lectura que más le atraía.

Los libros de medicina y los de biología le gustaban muchísimo, y en varias ocasiones lo miraba leer durante sus horas libres en casa o en la escuela hasta acabar con todos los libros que había prestado en la biblioteca.

En cuanto a la relación con otras personas, no había avanzado tanto, pero al menos se notaba que se sentía más cómodo con mis amigos. Como era costumbre, muchas chicas le miraban o intentaban acercársele cuando caminaba por los pasillos; pero vamos, es Ulquiorra y entre todas sus especialidades estaba la de ignorar olímpicamente a todos los demás estudiantes del lugar.

No podía decir que eso era algo que me molestase, por muy egoísta que pareciera, me agradaba que a su forma alejara a las chicas; sé que es algo tonto y contradictorio de mi parte, pues quería mucho que él se adapte lo mejor posible a este mundo, pero desde hace unos días me he sentido un poco extraña con respecto a Ulquiorra, no lo siento solamente como un miembro del grupo o como un amigo y ya, sino que siento cierto cariño hacia él, algo así como cuando quieres tanto a alguien que desearías poder verlo en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora, solo para saber que se encuentra bien en cada momento.

Es algo extraño en mi, puesto que no había sentido algo asi por nadie antes, ni por Ichigo, que me gusto durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca sentí esa necesidad de verle en cada momento o de sentirme tan molesta cuando alguien se le acercaba.

…Ichigo…, mis amigos solían preocuparse por mí al principio, cuando Rukia y el empezaron a salir, pero aunque al principio me sentí mal, me di cuenta que ellos eran el uno para el otro y que hacen mejor pareja de la que él y yo haríamos alguna vez. Además, desde la llegada de Ulquiorra, mis amigos se sienten un poco más seguros hoy al saber que no me encuentro sola en casa y que, de alguna manera centro la atención así en algo más que no fuese la felicidad de Ichigo y Rukia.

-Mujer-¿Te pasa Algo?—Veo como Ulquiorra se para frente a mi para ver que es lo que me sucede.

-Nada en especial, solo estaba pensado—Dije un poco avergonzada por mis pensamientos—

-Te mirabas extraña, pensé que te habías enfermado—Decia acercándose—Según mi libro los humanos se pueden desmayar cuando la temperatura esta tan fuerte como la de hoy de un momento a otro.

Ulquiorra hablaba y hablaba y yo solamente podía fijarme en como su cabello se movia frente a mi y sus ojos color esmeralda me miraban buscando signos de enfermedad.

-Ulquiorra, ¿has pensado en ser médico?—Dije sin meditar realmente mucho en mis palabras, pues el solo verle me distraía de gran manera.

-¿Medico? No lo había pensado antes—dijo como si fuera algo realmente loco.

-Solo piénsalo—dije—te gusta mucho leer sobre temas médicos y de seguro serás un gran doctor.

-Puede que así sea—dijo pensando más detenidamente en la idea que había surgido de la nada.

-Pues deberías probar hacer el examen para la facultad de medicina a finales de año, cuando salgamos del Instituto—dije ya imaginándome en todo lo que podría hacer para ayudarle.

-Lo pensare pero es una buena idea.—dijo y no sé si con la excusa de que la conversación siguiera o por la constante curiosidad que sentía, cambie el enfoque de lo que hablábamos y le pregunte sobre su vida amorosa.

-Oye Ulquiorra ¿Te gusta alguna chica del Instituto?—Le pregunte y observé como se detenía para verme sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

-Según lo que he leído, gustar es una experiencia extra sensorial en la que actúan varios químicos para dar lugar a una reacción de fascinación hacia algo o alguien. No creo haber sentido algo así nunca.—dijo dejándome medio atontada con toda esa explicación; este chico podía ser un genio, pero todavía no sabía entender los sentimientos humanos.

-Bueno, es más que eso, es algo así como mm..—No sabía bien por dónde empezar—Es como cuando algo llama tu atención, pero además de eso, sientes la necesidad de ver eso reiteradas veces y te comienza a importar un poco más que algunas otras cosas.—Intente explicar pero lo miraba aun algo confundido.—Mira, cuando tú vas a la biblioteca, y fijas en un libro que no habías visto antes y te comienza a dar curiosidad por ver más de ese libro, es ahí cuando te das cuenta que te gusta.—Dije para ver si así entendía un poco más la idea.

-Ya comprendo, es algo así como lo que sentí cuando tu llegaste a Hueco Mundo, -Dijo y yo abrí mucho mis ojos, acaso, ¿Le gustaba a Ulquiorra? –llamaste mi atención al verte la primera vez y me daba curiosidad por ver qué clase de espécimen eras—dijo y ahí se cortó la emoción del momento—Me gustas igual que me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas de tu mundo en los libros, creo que ya entiendo la idea—Dijo y yo me daba golpes mentales al ver que había agarrado la idea de modo erróneo.

-Bueno es algo así, pero gustar de una persona es diferente a eso,-Dije preparándome para pasar el resto de la noche intentando explicarle a Ulquiorra como funcionaban esta emoción humana tan desconocidas para el…Seria una noche muy larga.


	7. Espíritus y Recipientes

**Espíritus y Recipientes**

 **Aca Asile-chan actualizando sobre esta hermosa pareja, y como dice el meme "Ahora viene lo chido" aquí comienza la verdadera trama!**

 **Besos y espero les agrade**

POV ULQUIORRA

Después de pasar largo rato explicándome que era gustar de alguien, la mujer debió de terminar verdaderamente cansada, pues ya he terminado de preparar todo para partir al instituto y ni siquiera la he visto salir de su habitación; creo que es momento de ir a llamarla, si no, podemos recibir una sanción por llegar tarde a clases.

-Mujer, es hora de irnos—dije tocando su puerta.

-Salgo en un minuto!—decía ella siempre cantarina; no se de qué manera, pero ella siempre sonreía y le miraba el lado bueno a cada situación, incluso cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo seguía confiando tan plenamente en sus amigos que hasta parecía que tenía una fe ciega en ellos. Siempre viéndole el lado optimista a todo, quizás es esa forma tan extraña de ser que llamaba tanto mi atención desde que trate con ella cuando era mi prisionera. Y esa es justamente otra cosa que me parece extraña de su forma de ser, incluso después de haberle hecho cosas tan horribles como jugar con su mente y mantenerla encerrada por órdenes de Aizen, ella me acepto y me defendió cuando le conto a sus amigos nuestra situación como ama y sirviente, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan tonto y valiente por mi como esa mujer, si no fuera por ella, hubiese muerto a manos de Ichigo, pues, aunque para mí no era problema defenderme fácilmente de su ataque, ella me pidió no hacerles daño a sus amigos, y yo acate y cumplí la orden al pie de la letra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de un rato, Orihime salió a toda prisa sin fijarse en su camino y se resbalo con una camiseta que estaba tirada, pero antes de que cayera corrí a toda prisa a atraparla entre mis brazos. Todo fue tan rápido que ella pareció realmente confundida, y no abrió sus ojos hasta unos instantes después, desconcertada de encontrarse tan cerca de mí y no haber impactado contra el piso, y al percatarse, de inmediato su cara se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear.

-E..etto Ulquiorra gra-gracias por salvarme de caer, yo suelo ser mu-muy descuidada—Sonaba nerviosa, pero además de fijarme en eso, a mi parecer se miraba tierna, como una pequeña indefensa y por razones extrañas no podía quitar la vista de ella, miraba cada uno de sus gestos y parecía que me perdía en sus reacciones, me sentía muy extraño, pues aunque solía observarla desde antes, ahora era totalmente diferente, antes era por simple curiosidad en la forma de comportarse de los Humanos, pero ahora solo me interesa su forma de comportarse, cada pequeño gesto o palabra que provenía de ella me deja pensando por horas y horas.

No se cuánto tiempo pase en ese trance, pero al percatarme la solté cuidadosamente y volví a repetirle lo de llegar tarde.

-Tienes razón Ulquiorra, ya casi es hora de empezar clases y aún seguimos acá—dijo mientras miraba su reloj y, como acto de reflejo tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin soltarme. Su acción me impresiono, nunca había habido tanto contacto entre nosotros antes y al no saber que hacer, simplemente me deje llevar por esa humana, quien siguió con su agarre hasta que llegamos al Instituto, y como era de esperarse, por mas rápido que fuimos, llegamos ya empezada la primera clase y la profesora nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos una hora más después de la hora de la salida y cumplir con nuestro castigo en la sala de detención.

El resto del día paso sin mayor sorpresa, la mujer y su grupo de amigos cotilleaban como siempre y mientras tanto yo tenía la mirada en mi libro, pero mis pensamientos en todo lo ocurrido esta mañana, no solo por las reacciones de la mujer, sino por las mías, me sentí fuera de sí en bastante momentos y también experimente cosas muy extrañas en mi interior, cosas que jamás había sentido antes de encontrarme con ella.

Ya al finalizar la última clase, la mujer se despidió de sus amigos y nos dirigimos a la sala de castigos, ella como siempre iba sonriendo y saludando a todos los que se encontraban en su camino, sin fijarse mucho en lo demás, pero yo, que a diferencia de ella siempre iba cuidando que nada malo le pasara, note algo realmente extraño, un grupo de chicas la miraba y nos seguía a lo lejos, no parecían un peligro verdadero pero había algo en ellas que me desconcertaba, una cierta energía emanaba de ellas, parecida a la que los humanos poseen momentos después de que su alma por cualquier motivo salió de su cuerpo pero logro regresar y seguir con su vida en este plano terrestre.

-Ulquiorra, ¿puedes venir un momento? – me llamo una profesora sacándome de mis pensamientos, se encontraba en la sala de maestros, yo quede viendo a la mujer y ella también me hablo.

-Ve y me alcanzas luego, si ambos llegamos tarde a la sala de castigos nos meteremos en más problemas—y al terminar de decirme eso siguió su camino.

Yo entre a la sala de maestros y pude ver que estaba vacía, ni siquiera la maestra que me llamo se encontraba ahí, decidí dirigirme a la salida pensando en que talvez uno de esos espíritus burlones que vagan por la tierra me jugo un broma; pero justo cuando iba a salir, la puerta se cerró repentinamente y por más que intente abrirla sin destruirla, esta no cedía.

-La ex cuarta espada encerrada como un débil humano, que decepción!- me hablo una voz por detrás, yo voltee y me di cuenta que ahí estaba la maestra, pero no era ella realmente, me di cuenta en ese instante que un espíritu la poseía, no lograba reconocerlo, pues se había camuflado muy bien en el cuerpo de esa maestra, pero sea quien fuese, me conocía.

-Decepcionante es ver que seas quien seas te escondes dentro de un humano en vez de enfrentarme—dije y el espíritu sonrió burlescamente.

-Da igual si piensas así, no es por ti que vengo, solo necesitaba alejarte de esa inusual humana, ¡ la sigues como su sombra!—decía y fue hay que vi todo claramente, el castigo, las chicas que nos seguían y luego este espíritu que me alejo de Orihime, todo ha sido parte de la misma trampa! ¡Demonios! Tenía que salir de ese lugar rápido, si no, quien sabe lo que le harían a la mujer. No me importo romper las paredes en ese momento, así que utilice mi fuerza e hice un gran hueco para poder irme, pero el espíritu se puso delante mío, ese Idiota no se rendía.

-Aléjate de mi, si no quieres morir—le dije amenazante.

-¿Atacaras a una pobre humana?—decía fingiendo inocencia, pero a mí ya me daba igual si tenía que destruir el cuerpo que ocupaba como escudo para poder ir en busca de la mujer.

-Se ve que no me conoces—le dije tranquilamente y en cuestión de segundos le di un golpe justo en la frente, para poder sacar el espíritu del cuerpo de la maestra, esa era una técnica que había aprendido secretamente hace unos días de Ichigo.

FLASHBACK

-No te confundas espada, no te traje aquí para luchar—decía Ichigo mirándome directamente mientras nos encontrábamos en el tejado de la escuela, los demás se habían quedado comprando su almuerzo en la planta baja.—quiero enseñarte algo, tu eres el que pasa más tiempo cerca de Orihime, y aunque tus habilidades de espada no están nada mal; debes aprender algunas habilidades espirituales, pero no debes decirle jamás a nadie que las conoces, ni menos que fui yo quien te las enseñe, pues está prohibido que un Shinigami las divulgue, y menos a una ex espada. Pero, en vista de que Orihime tiene algo especial, y los espíritus la buscan muy seguido para poseerla, debo enseñarte que hacer si llegas a estar en una situación asi y de esa forma la puedas salvar sin lastimar su cuerpo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y vaya que me sirvió, pues logre sacar a ese espíritu sin dañar el cuerpo que poseía y al verse ya afuera comenzó a suplicar.

-Por favor no me mates Ulquiorra, yo solo sigo las ordenes que los Holows me dan—decía de rodillas y por más que sintiera curiosidad por saber el plan que los Holows tenían, debía apresurarme o perdería a la mujer.

-¿Para qué quieren a Orihime?—dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No lo sé, pero el jefe dice que será su recipiente—dijo y detuve mi andar.

-¿Recipiente? Explícate—dije dándome la vuelta.

-Ulquiorra no sé nada mas, enserio, por favor perdóname la vida, yo no quería hacerlo yo…-No lo deje terminar, le di un golpe y lo mate al instante, por culpa de ese Idiota me había separado de la mujer. Corrí y la busque por todos los salones, y al estar cerca del segundo piso, oí un grito proveniente de ella. Fui directamente hasta allí y la encontré sujetada por las chicas que nos seguían antes, me acerque más a ellas y me di cuenta que también estaban poseídas.

-Ulquiorra!- Me gritaba la mujer asustada—ayúdame!—no la dejaron terminar, pues se tiraron de segundo piso; yo me acerque corriendo pero no logre ver su rastro. Recorrí una y otra vez el Instituto en su búsqueda pero todo fue en vano.

Había dejado que se llevaran a la mujer, demonios! ¿Qué clase de guardián era? La había perdido y no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero una cosa si era segura: La recuperaría aunque me costara la vida.


	8. Comienza la Busqueda

**Comienza la Busqueda**

 **Aca Asile-chan, A pesar de que esta historia no es muy leida, sepan que le daré un final, amo a esta pareja y tengo la fe que con el tiempo más y más personas la lean.**

 **Besos Asile-chan :3**

Ulquiorra busco y busco por toda la ciudad con la esperanza de poder encontrar a la mujer y a sus secuestradores, sin exito alguno; pero no se rendiria facilmente, iba a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda de los Shinigami, ellos deberian saber si ha habido alguna activadad paranormal extraña o si tal ves son capaces de seguir el rastro de la mujer.

Se dirigio a la casa de Ichigo y al tocar la puerta fue Rukia quien la abrió, parecio un poco sorprendida pero le hizo pasar, ya en la sala apareció Ichigo y ambos preguntaron el motivo de su visita y porque Orihime no estaba con él, y sin rodeos les conto todo lo sucedido:

-Se la llevaron—dijo y vio como el peli-naranja y la pelinegra abrieron sus ojos como platos, -nos dirigiamos a la sala de castigos, pero en ese momento una maestra me hablo y la perdi de vista unos minutos; fue una trampa, la maestra estaba siendo utilizada como señuelo para alejarme de la mujer, al darme cuenta maté al espiritu que la poseía y busque a la mujer por todos lados, estaba en la terraza, pero cuando fui por ella, desaparecio junto a otras estudiantes que estaban siendo usadas por otros espiritus—finalizo e Ichigo se levanto de inmediato y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa:

POV ICHIGO

Estaba tan furioso por lo que esa espada nos contaba, se supone que la protegería y dejo que se la llevaran. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento lo tome del cuello de su camisa, él no hizo nada, solo me miraba esperando que dijera algo y fue justo lo que hice:

-Idiota! Se la llevaron por tu culpa, no pudiste protegerla siquiera—dije y Rukia en ese momento me empujo para que me alejara de él, pues cada vez estaba aprentándole el cuello más y más—

\- Calmate ¿Si?—decia y yo la miraba furioso—no solo es culpa de Ulquiorra, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Tambien la secuestraron antes, estando bajo el cuidado de todos nosotros, no tienes derecho de reclamarle nada a Ulquiorra cuando tú, más bien todos, hemos cometido ese error antes—finalizo y aunque me duela admitirlo Rukia tenia razón, ya a nosotros se nos habia sido arrebatada, tenia que dejar de echarle la culpa a la tonta espada y pensar mejor en como recuperar a Orihime.

-Bien,-dije y me volví a sentar en el sofa—solo nos queda recuperarla—

-La he buscado por toda la ciudad, pero no he logrado encontrar su rastro; pensaba que tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarme—me era dificil creer lo que Ulquiorra decia, esa espada estaba pidiendo ayuda, la gran y poderosa ex cuarta espada estaba dejando de lado su orgullo,y, aunque no me agradara para nada el tipo, debo de admitir que ha cambiado mucho desde que comenzó a vivir con Orihime.

-Podriamos buscar su rastro,-dijo Rukia—Para nosotros es una tarea más sencilla debido a nuestros poderes—hablo de nuevo y se transformo en Shinigami sin perder tiempo—Vamonos ya, que mientras hablamos quien sabe que le puedan estar haciendo—finalizó y me transforme en Shinigami yo tambien.

Salimos de casa y comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad con Ulquiorra siguiendonos. Registramos cada edificio y callejón, buscando algun indicio de actividades extrañas por parte de los Hollows o de alguna pista que nos pueda llevar hasta Orihime, pero no encontramos nada; comenzaban a pasar las horas y nos decidimos a llamar a nuestros amigos, a quienes les contamos lo sucedido y nos ayudaron a buscarla de nuevo; pero ya al llegar la madrugada, nos dimos cuenta que nuestro esfuerzo no estaba dando frutos, así que nos reunimos para pensar en un nuevo plan.

-Deberiamos empezar a buscar en las ciudades cercanas—mencionó Chad.

-Pero antes, Ichigo y Rukia deberian ir a la sociedad de almas, para ver si algún otro Shinigami a reportado comportamientos extraños de parte de los Hollows—Dijo Kon.

-Si van, pueden darse cuenta que hay una ex espada entre nosotros y las cosas pueden empeorar, pues es muy seguro que se lo llevaran y tendremos a uno menos para buscar a Orihime—dijo Ishida, lo que decia era cierto, si Rukia y Yo nos presentabamos a la sociedad, habia una gran posibilidad de que vinieran a investigar la desaparición de Orihime ellos mismos y descubrieran a Ulquiorra.

\- Sin la ayuda de la sociedad de almas no podremos hacer mucho, ellos tiene equipos más sofisticados y podemos lograr que nos ayuden a buscarla y no solo a investigar superficialmente.—Dijo Ulquiorra dejandonos a todos perplejos, sabía del peligro que sería para él que la sociedad lo descubriese, en el mejor de los casos no le permitirían volver a la Tierra jamás, y aún asi decía que debiamos contactarlos.— Tengo una idea, no se si funcionará pero es lo único que podemos hacer para asegurar que la mujer regrese sana y salva, de lo contrario las cosas pueden ir de mal en peor.—finalizo y todos empezamos a oirlo. Las reacciones iban desde la perplejidad hasta el asombro, y aunque Rukia al principio se negó renuentemente pensando en lo que pasaría en un futuro, Ulquiorra tenía buenos argumentos y al ser él la parte crucial del plan y estar tan decidido a llevarlo a cabo, nadie pudo seguir negandose a la idea.

POV NORMAL

Después de hablar durante un tiempo y dar los toques finales al plan de Ulquiorra, Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron a la sociedad de almas, los demás fueron a sus casas a descansar y a prepararse para lo que sería la verdadera busqueda de Orihime, irián a todas las ciudades cercanas y con suerte y la ayuda de los demás Shinigami todo resultaría. Era un plan con bastantes incognitas, no sabian aún que sería de Ulquiorra, o si en verdad podrían recuperar a Orihime, pero solo podían esperar y tener fe en que todo saliera como debería.

Ulquiorra se dirigió al apartamento de la peli naranja para dejar ahí su ropa de humano, al llegar, vio todo justo como lo habian dejado, pero incluso así la casa se sentia tan diferente, el ambiente era triste y muerto como en Hueco mundo , sin la mujer todo en la vida de Ulquiorra era así, y eso hacía que algo dentro de él se oprimiera, el sentimiento cálido que estaba en su pecho cuando la mujer se encontraba cerca había desaparecido, dejando solo un vacio dentro de él.

Dejo toda la ropa que Orihime le había comprado en uno de los gabinetes y en la mesa de la cocina dejó una carta doblada por la mitad, con la esperanza que la mujer la viera al entrar cuando la hubiesen rescatado, ella volvería a casa y el se aseguraría de ello.

Justo al salir del apartamente, se encontró con Ichigo y Rukia.

-Ya les hablamos sobre tu idea—dijo Ichigo, Rukia apenas y lo miraba, intentaba ser fuerte pero le costaba demasiado.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó la ex espada esperando a ver si la primera parte de su plan podría llevarse a cabo.

-Han accedido a verte, venimos a llevarte en este momento—dijo Rukia mostrando la mayor serenidad que pudo.

Comenzaron a caminar dirigiendose a la Sociedad de Almas, fue un camino bastante silencioso y se podia sentir una gran tensión en el aire mientras más se acercaban a su destino.

Al llegar, un juzgado esperaba ya a Ulquiorra, unicamente él podía entrar, así que Ichigo y Rukia no tuvieron más opción que esperar afuera. Se les había llamado la atención ya por haber mantenido oculta a una ex espada en el mundo humano, pero al defender su caso alegando que ese no era el asunto más importante y mencionando sobre el plan de Ulquiorra y como este les sería útil, su castigo no paso a más que duplicar sus horas de vigilancia durante los siguientes 3 meses.

Esperaron durante un poco más de una hora, y al salir Ulquiorra al fin, este les dio el veredicto:

-La primera parte del plan a funcionado, me dejaron participar en la busqueda de la mujer—dijo y los dos ansiosos Shinigami respiraron solo un poco más tranquilos.—Es hora que nos vayamos, los Shinigamis que nos ayudaran vienen en camino, hay que ir a buscar a los otros a la Tierra- finalizó.

Todos se dirigieron rapidamente a su destino y en poco tiempo estaban ya todos reunidos para empezar la busqueda. Chad, e Ishida junto con otros dos Shinigamis irían a las ciudades del norte, Tatsuki, y Kon con otros Shinigamis más a las del Sur, y por Ultimo Ulquiorra, Ichigo y Rukia a las de el este y oeste.

Se habían dividido de tal forma que cada equipo contara con poder Shinigami, y en el caso de encontrar a Orihime o indicios de ella, avisar a todos los demás para seguir el rastro.

Alrededor de Ulquiorra habían muchos problemas y nadie sabía que le depararía el destino, pero al sellar el trato con la sociedad de almas, estaba más que claro que le esperaría un futuro duro. Pero nada de eso le importaba al pelinegro, dijo que haría lo que fuera por rescatar a la mujer, y no estaba dispuesto a echarse atras.


	9. La Mujer, el Recipiente

**La mujer, el Recipiente.**

 **Chicos, este cap me emocionó mucho, asi que no quiero robarles tiempo..**

 **A leer!**

 **Besos, Asile-chan**

Ya con todos los grupos divididos, pasaron un par de horas en las que todos mediante su telefono celular se comunicaban con la esperanza de tener algún indicio de Orihime, pero aún nada salía. Rukia, Ichigo y Ulquiorra ya habían terminado de revisar las ciudad del oeste y mitad de la del este, los demás grupos daban una segunda vista a las ciudades y al terminar se irían alejando hacía otras ciudades en la misma dirección que se les había dado.

La ex cuarta espada comenzaba a desesperarse por no haber encontrado a la mujer, ya llevaba varias aproximadamente 12 horas desaparecia y aún no había ni siquiera una pista; pero su suerte cambió de un momento a otro.

POV ULQUIORRA

Mientras revisaba uno de los callejones de la ciudad del este, ví que varios Hollows se dirigían hacia una pared, la cuál actuaba como portal entre el mundo humano y su mundo; era una cantidad demasiado exasperante como para pasarla por alto, no fuí el unico que lo notó, pues Ichigo y Rukia aparecieron uno a cada lado en ese momento.

-Esto no pinta bien—dijo Ichigo.

-Es verdaderamente un fenómeno jamás antes visto—sentenció Rukia, ni siquiera yo, que he vivido como hollow durante tanto tiempo e visto ese actuar nunca. La unica diferencia entre ellos y yo, es que poco a poco recupere parte de mi humanidad, aunque unicamente sea en apariencia física y en ser un individuo pensante, pero no libre, no hasta que me convertí en protector de Orihime, si bien ella es ama, nunca me trato como un ser inferior, esa mujer, entre todas las emociones humanas que ha venido mostrandome, y, algunas veces causandome, una de las más notorias e importantes fue el que me diera potestad y me ayudase a decidir por mi mismo que era lo que quería.

Entre todos los Hollows, vimos a una pequeña alma humana, que era perseguido por un Hollows solo a unos cuantos metros del lugar. El hecho que todos los demás no atacarán, era sin duda una prueba de que lo que estaría detras del portal era de mayor importancia para ellos incluso que sus preciadas almas humanas. Yo que he pasado por todos esos niveles en los que se encontraban esos Hollowa (la mayoria de ellos bajo nivel) sabía que debería de haber una razón verdaderamente fuerte como para no hacer caso a sus instintos mas potentes.

Ichigo fue en rescate de esa alma aún pura y lo salvó, llevandole hasta donde nos encontrabamos:

-¿Estas bien?—le preguntó.

-Si-si—contesto el que pareció ser un niño—gracias por salvarme señor, te-tenia mucho miedo—dijo y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya todo esta bien—dijo la shinigami mujer e intentó enviarlo al mundo de los espiritus, pero el niño se corrió y le pidio un momento.

-Ahí adentro hay alguien más—dijo el niño—una chica pelinaranja fue llevada hace un par de horas, intente ayudarla pero solo logré llamar la atención de ese Hollow hambriento, por suerte todos los demás siguierón su rumbo, parece que todos ellos lograron sentir la energía de la chica—dijo y si algun quedaba alguna duda sobre si eso tenía que ver con la mujer, seguro y fue disuelta despues de esa confesión.

-¿Dices que todos los Hollows sintieron la energía de ella?—preguntó incrédula Rukia.

-Si, cuando estaba vivo mi abuelo me contaba historias de como los Hollows, incluso en su forma más baja tenían el poder de sentir la presencia de recipientes, seres vivos que funcionan como medio entre ambos mundos; cualquier Hollow puede poseerlos, así que cuando nacen y llegan a la edad en la que su energía es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser notado, los buscan y comienza una pelea para adueñarse del recipiente. Siempre creí que era una simple historia, pues mi abuelo solía decir incluso que solo una vez en la historia había sucedido algo así, a la princesa de la tribu a la que él pertenecia, y que, en un intento desesperado al verse rodeada de tantos mounstros, se quitó la vida. Dijo que no sabían de ningun otro caso como ese, y que fue algo que sucedió a se siglos, tal vez al ser contada durante tantas generaciones, podia tratarse de una fantasía solamente—terminó el niño y todos nos quedamos asombrados de lo que decía, si era cierto, tendríamos un fundamente del poque secuestraron a Orihime, pero al no haber pruebas, ni de lado de Rukia ni mio que probaran que algo así hubiese sucedido, no estabas totalmente seguros de eso.

-Gracias por tu ayuda pequeño, ve en paz al mundo de los espiritus, nosotros recataremos a la joven—Dijo Ichigo mientras le daba descanso a esa alma.

-¿Que piensas Ulquiorra?— me preguntó Rukia.

-El demonío que poseía a la maestra también hablo de recipientes, pero no tenía idea de a que se refería—dije recordando las palabras de ese malnacido.

-Ya he avisado a los demás , les e dado las coordenadas, será mejor que entremos y nos adelantemos—dijo Ichigo—pero antes, Ulquiorra, el niño dijo que todos los Hollows sentían la energía de Orihimi; ¿Como es que tú no?—me cuestiono y ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero había algo que tal vez pudiese ser la razón:

-No lo se, pero el Hueco de mi Pecho se ha cerrado casi por completo desde que me hice protector de la mujer hasta ahora—dije y les mostré, ambos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Hoy e visto cosas inexplicables—dijo Rukia casi en un murmuro-¿Como?—preguntaba, pero yo no tenía ninguna respuesta.

-No tengo idea—respondí.

-Hmp, lo veremos luego, por el momento nos infiltraremos aprovechando que los Hollows han descendido y que, con suerte ni siquiera nos tomaran en cuenta—dijo Ichigo y nos adentramos dentro de ese Oscuro lugar. Nunca en mi vida pense volver de nuevo, pero ahí estaba, observando mi purgatorio, pero decidido a no perder el tiempo pensando en eso, sino centrandome en la mujer.

Caminamos alrededor de 10 minutos siguiendo a los hollows, hasta que al fin la vimos: la mujer inconsciente, en una jaula con muchos Hollows peleando a su alrededor, mientras los demás esperaban la opotunidad paraa poder luchar también esperando ser los ganadores y poder tomar posesión de la mujer.

Me acerqué y me decidía a pelear, era la unica forma de derrotarlos, no importa cuantso fueran, pelearía con mi vida para salvar a la mujer. Justo antes de intentar entrar al "ring" y transofrmarme en Hollow en el proceso, sentí como Rukia haló mi mano.

-Ulquiorra, no se como es que pasó todo esto, ni lo de Orihime ni lo tuyo, pero es una gran posibilidad que si peleas, no puedas convertirte en Hollow, vimos como tu marca estaba cerrada, pero, si lo logras, puede que no puedas volver a tu forma actual y te dominen tus instintos—dijo y yo sabía perfectamente bien cuales eran sus preocupaciones, pero no me podía echar atras, era la única forma.

-Si no logro convertirme, hallaré la forma de pelear mientras ustedes rescatan y se llevan a la mujer, y si puedo hacerlo y me salgo de control, dejen que los Shinigami me cazen o denme muerte ustedes mismso—dije y la shinigami me miro asustada, así que para estar seguro, me dirigí al que sabría que lo podría hacer de cualquier forma—Ichigo, ¿Lo harás?—pregunte y se quedo callado por unos segundos, hasta que me dio respuesta:

-Lo haré—fue lo que dije y me dirigí a acabar a eso Hollows; pero antes de entrar definitivamente, voltee y le dije una ultima cosa:

-Cuida a Orihime, cuidala por mí—no esperaba salir vivo de esto, si lograba vencer a los hollows aún asi no podría regresar a con ella, así que quería asegurarme que estaría en buenas manos.

Por mucho que esos pensamientos hicieran punzar mi corazón, no había tiempo para debilidades, así que me dedique a mi misión: matar Hollows a diestra y siniestra y asegurarme de que Orihime saliera con vida de aquí.


	10. La pelea

**La pelea**

 **Asile-chan actualizando y con un par de sorpresitas más; espérenla dulzuras :3**

POV ULQUIORRA

Desde que puse un pie en ese ring en el que se decidía quien poseería a la mujer, fui atacado por un incontable número de Hollows, quienes venían a mí al ver mi poder superior y me consideraban una amenaza para su misión. No tengo idea aun de qué forma, pero logre derrotar muchos sin convertirme en Hollow, lo cual en cierta parte era un alivio, pero me dejaba pensando en sí de cierta forma mis poderes estaban perdidos y de qué manera me defendería si venían enemigos más fuertes.

Mate a cuanto Hollow se me puso en frente, mientras levemente observaba que ya los demás Shinigamis y amigos de la mujer estaban con nosotros; luchando también con los Hollows que seguían entrando por el portal; era una situación verdaderamente difícil, pero si lo cerrábamos, posiblemente no podríamos salir de ahí de nuevo.

Todo parecía no rendir frutos, mientras más matábamos, más llegaban; pero al cabo de un rato, todo se detuvo, un eco sonó en todo el lugar, mientras que con pisadas grandes y firmes observaba como un Hollow de una magnitud gigantesca se aparecía frente a nosotros, era bastante poderoso, su porte y el poder que emanaba lo decía todo, pero aun así intente no lucir nervioso, sin duda no sabía cómo le haría sin mis poderes, pero no había marcha atrás, la mujer estaba en peligro y jure por mi vida que la sacaría de ese lugar.

-Ah, tú debes ser Ulquiorra—me dijo el Hollow con una voz que parecía ser un eco tras otro.

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?—pregunte, mientras todos los demás quedaban viendo anonadados la escena, lo cual me dio a entender que al igual que a mí, ninguno había visto algo así antes.

-Tú mataste a uno de mis subordinados—me contestó y recordé a ese espíritu que utilizo una maestra para alejarme de la mujer—además, eras un fiel sirviente del bruto de Aizen—mencionó.

-Devuélveme a la mujer—dije ignorando lo demás, solo me importaba que ella regresara a casa.

-Uh, eso no será posible, tengo un propósito para ella, y no puedo dártela así sin más—me dijo.

-Entonces lucharemos por ella—dije decidido, aunque sin saber cómo le haría.

-Jajaja, ¿Tu piensas derrotarme?—dijo burlándose—ya habrás notado nuestra abismal diferencia de poder, eso sin contar que ya no eres ni siquiera un hollow—me dijo y me di cuenta de que él tal vez sabía la razón, la duda se apoderaba de mí, pero no era el momento, tenía un objetivo y solo lucharía por ello, nada más debía de importarme en ese momento—pareces querer saber cómo ocurrió,-dijo, y yo me moleste al ver que lo había notado—pues al ser lo último en tu vida que oirás te lo diré:- hablaba e hizo una pausa, para luego proseguir—La humanidad Ulquiorra, has recuperado tu humanidad al convivir con ese recipiente—me dijo refiriéndose a la mujer—hay algo que ningún hollow antes que ti había hecho, y eso es convivir de nuevo en el mundo humano, comenzar a recuperar tus emociones, pero ya vez, eso solo te ha hecho un debilucho, la forma humana solo logra debilitarte—río—pero al menos me has servido como prueba, para recordar porque un hollow nunca debe de relacionarse de nuevo con los humanos—termino y tanto yo como los demás escuchaban atentos, pero a diferencia de todos ellos, yo intente sonar indiferente y dejar el tema de lado, mientras la mujer estuviera en peligro, yo no podía darme el lujo de pensar en nada más.

-Buena historia—dije—pero con o sin poderes te derrotaré—le hable e inmediatamente asumí pose de batalla, para luego ir a darle el primer golpe, cosa que, fácilmente esquivó, pero no me daría por vencido, di uno, dos, tres golpes más, logrando darle con el ultimo; pero luego fue su turno, y me devolvió el doble del daño que yo le hice en un solo golpe; caí al suelo, confundido pero decidido, era un enemigo difícil pero no podría rendirme. Seguimos atacándonos, mientras yo empezaba a cansarme, y él me miraba únicamente como si de un juego se tratará, no parecía siquiera esforzarse mucho; yo no sabía de qué otra forma atacar, y ver a mi alrededor no me daba esperanzas, todos los demás estaban ocupados con la gran horda de Hollows que aparecían, luchando incansablemente, pero sin tiempo de llevarse a la mujer, si tan solo pudieran rescatarla…

Cuando las cosas comenzaban a verse claras, después de más de 2 horas de lucha, en la que los hollows que atacaban a los demás habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, mi enorme enemigo, en un movimiento volvió a tirarme al suelo, y en lo que tardaba en levantarme, sacó un nuevo ejército de Hollows con solo abrir su boca, era algo inimaginable, un mounstro con el poder de hacer Hollows; ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué era eso que mis ojos presenciaban pero mi cabeza no procesaba? A todos los tomó por sorpresa, y en un intento desesperado por llamar a más Shinigamis, uno de los del grupo del norte terminó gravemente herido y a su vez, dejando incomunicados a todos con el otro mundo. Esto era demasiado, nunca había visto nada igual.

-¿Qué eres?—le pregunte al borde de la locura después de tantas cosas que me había tocado presenciar en un solo día.

-Que "Somos"—me dijo dejándome más confundido aún—no soy solo un cuerpo, sino el resultado de muchos Hollows poderosos, con el odio y el resentimiento más grande que alguna vez veras—decia—por eso es que sé que soy invencible, no solo tengo una forma de pensar; ¡Tengo miles!—me dijo alzando los brazos, mientras me dejaban ver como en su interior habitaban miles de espíritus con una fuerza bastante superior a la común, debo de admitir que no supe que hacer por un momento, pero, me di cuenta que fue el mismo quien me dio la idea: "eran miles de formas de pensar en un solo individuo" solo debía hacer que todas pensaran cosas diferentes a la vez, debía distraerlo, era lo único que me quedaba.

-Ichigo, Rukia, ataquen al más grande—dije y los mencionados me vieron, al principio con duda, pero terminaron haciéndolo, lo atacaron ambos por delante, en lo que aproveché para dirigirme a los demás.

-Necesitamos atacar todos a la vez, de puntos diferentes y con movimientos diferentes—les decía, explicándoles un poco el plan—vengan conmigo los del norte, los del sur sigan atacando a los demás—les dije y contra todo pronóstico aceptaron a la primera, sin preguntar más, solo actuar, cosa que me impresiono un poco; pensé que la tendría más difícil para convencerlos a decir verdad.

Así todos empezaron a atacar, de puntos diferentes, de forma irregular, intentando no crear patrones, para que así el mounstro que teníamos no tuviera más opción que utilizar todas sus inteligencias para pensar en una solución.

Sin duda la idea iba funcionando, después de un rato, vimos como el Hollow gigante empezaba a tambalearse, mientras de él emanaban cientos de voces, hablando al mismo tiempo, de tal forma que nadie sabía que decían.

Pero nuestra suerte no duró mucho, pues la criatura se separó, explotó más bien, dejándonos a todos muy malheridos. Mientras observaba a mi alrededor como todos habían quedado en el suelo, inconscientes o sin la fuerza suficiente para hablar siquiera, la criatura se reconstruyó, viéndonos con desdén y burla.

-Eso no se lo esperaban de seguro—dijo mientras soltaba carcajadas infernales.—espero que les haya quedado claro quién es el más poderoso aquí—decía y luego me miró—ni tú, espada de cuarta, lograste derrotarme; así que, reclamaré mi premio—dijo mientras tomaba la jaula donde estaba la mujer.

Cuando vi como la levantaba para sacarla de la prisión donde estaba, sentí dentro de mí una furia terrible, algo inexplicable que quemaba todo mi ser; nunca antes me había sentido tan enojado. Me levanté como pude, hablándole, haciéndole saber que aún no estaba derrotado:

-No pienses poner las manos en la mujer—le grite—aún te falta derrotarme—dije.

-Parece que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te de muerte—me dijo y dejo a la mujer de nuevo en el suelo—pero eso no será problema, solo necesito medio minuto para hacerlo—finalizo de hablar y rápidamente se acercó hacia donde estaba; yo no sabía ni de que manera había logrado ponerme en pie, todo dentro de mi parecía estar roto, pero el sentir que ese malnacido iba a hacerle daño a Orihime me hizo volver, sintiendo como mis más antiguos instintos se liberaban con cada paso que la bestia daba. Sabía que no habría marcha atrás, una vez convertido todo habría acabado, pero era un precio pequeño a comparación de la salvación de esa mujer.

Cuando sentí el primer golpe, lo detuve, haciendo que el Hollow se sorprendiera un poco.

-Vaya, esto al fin se puso bueno—dijo pero no le di tiempo de más, saqué fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía para propinarle un golpe que lo tiró al suelo, el primero que lograba eso; pero no me detuve ahí, lo seguí golpeando una y otra vez, sintiendo que la ira crecía dentro de mí con cada recuerdo que venía a mi mente de el daño que nos había causado a mi y a la mujer, lo golpeaba una y otra vez, sintiendo que ni siquiera lo tocaba, aunque fuese todo lo contrario; sentí tanta furia en ese momento que logre en minutos lo que no había logrado en horas. No me detuve, incluso cuando en sus últimos momento oía como pedía piedad, o como el retumbar de miles de almas en miseria sacaban gritos desgarradores por el dolor causado.

No me detuve hasta que le di muerte hasta al último hollow que en el habitaba, e incluso después de eso le di masacre a todos los del lugar, no quedaba ninguno vivo, pero yo ya me sentía fuera de sí, el gran poder que de mi salía ya no me permitía pensar en paz, solo quería matar, a todo lo que a mi alrededor se encontrara, Matar, Matar, Matar, no pensaba en nada más, pero algo dentro de mí incluso en ese estado me estaba deteniendo, ordenando que me alejara, confundiendo mi interior. Estaba tan confundido que solté un grito desgarrador, perdiendo casi por completo la cordura. Ya no recordaba nada, solo la masacre que con gusto había cometido.

-Ulquiorra—habló una vos a mis espaldas, aunque ni siquiera sabía si me hablaba a mí, "Ulquiorra" eso sonaba familiar, como un recuerdo lejano, pero mis instintos me bloqueaban.—Eres tú, Ulquiorra, me rescataste—habló de nuevo esa voz, y yo me di la vuelta para verla, era una humana, me parecía familiar, pero no la reconocía, no sabía porque su voz me tranquilizaba, y no entendía porque la dejaba vivir. Poco a poco vi como salió de una jaula que parecía abollada de la parte de arriba, creo que tire a uno de los hollows contra ella en la pelea. Se me estaba acercando, y aunque mis instintos me pusieron alerta, la dejé, no le dije nada, incluso cuando se acercó a mí, con más curiosidad que miedo, no me opuse; confundido por mis actos, no logre saber en qué momento exactamente comenzó a abrazarme, pero al sentirla, todo vino a mi cabeza de nuevo: "Los shinigami, los amigo de la mujer, la mujer; oh Orihime, como todo esto era por ella, como yo, Ulquiorra juré dar mi vida con tal de recuperar la de ella, poco a poco fui tomando mi forma humana de nuevo, sin ni siquiera percatarme hasta que la mujer me lo hizo saber:

-Ulquiorra…-habló sorprendida—has recuperado de nuevo tu forma—dijo y note que era cierto, incluso el hueco en mi pecho estaba cerrado ya completamente, ya no entendía nada, pero tampoco me interesaba entender, solo la abrace, por todas las cosas vividas, la abrace para darle de nuevo la bienvenida; pero cuando los demás se levantaron me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones; mientras sus amigos se acercaban a la mujer, yo corté el abrazo y me dirigí con los Shinigami, en silencio.

-Sabes que después de esto no volveras a verlos ¿Cierto?—me dijo uno de ellos.

-Si—contesté simplemente, la mujer estaba tan rendida que cayó dormida minutos después, y todos salimos entonces de ese lugar, mientras yo la llevaba cargada en brazos, recordando ese abrazo, ese que sirvió como bienvenida, y que, sin ella saberlo fue también una despedida.

La lleve hasta la puerta de su apartamento, allí Ichigo la tomo y yo me dirigí con los Shinigami a la sociedad de Almas, para no volver a la tierra jamás.

-Cuidala, y no dejes que lloré por mí—fue lo último que le dije a Ichigo cuando me marché.

Con una opresión en el pecho, me fui del lugar, sabiendo que nunca la volvería a ver, pero llevándome de consuelo la esperanza de que tuviera una buena vida.


	11. El Juicio

**El juicio**

 **Sorpresa! Otro cap el mismo día :3 es un regalo por el hecho que no actualizaba desde hace mucho; pero estaba terminando "Aprendiendo a ser padres" (Diavolik Lovers) pero basta de excusas, sin más que decir, a leer!**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

POV NORMAL

Orihime despertó después de un par de horas, en su querido hogar, se sentía todavía un poco mareada, pero como pudo se paró para ir en busca de cierta espada, tenía tanto que agradecerle a él y sus amigos, pero sobre todo quería verle para decirle algo más, para confesarle al fin lo que sentía por la espada, eso que nació de a poco y que fue capaz de ver hasta que la secuestraron, pues mientras la llevaban a su Horrible destino, en lo único que podía pensar era en Ulquiorra, en que estuviera bien y en que quería volver a verlo, ese fue su principal motor para soportar todo lo que pasó.

Se adentró a la sala y logro ver a su grupo de amigos sentados, esperándola, pero con una mirada perdida, triste y hasta impotente.

-Despertaste ya—dijo Tatsuki intentando sonar entusiasta, mientras todos la miraban, como sin saber que decirle.

-Si, al fin desperté y me alegra mucho verlos—les dijo a todos sus amigos—Etto, ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?—ella hizo la pregunta que ninguno de ellos quería contestar, pero que sabían tenían que hacerlo; tomando aire, Ichigo la miro por unos minutos que parecieron eternos y le habló:

-Él está en la Sociedad de Almas, no volverá a la tierra—le dijo y a Orihime se le vino el mundo encima, no hubo necesidad que nadie le dijera que ella fue la razón por la que eso sucedió, sabía que sus amigos nunca lo admitirían, pero ella lo sabía.

Cayó de rodillas, todos la rodearon pero nadie decía nada, dejaron que llorara y sacara todo, y así lo hizo; lloró, con mucho dolor adentro, lloró como niña pequeña; solo cuando su hermano murió había llorado de tal forma.

Pasó así vario rato, en el cuál todos seguían presentes pero nadie hablaba, solo le daban palmadas y la abrazaban. Pero, ella dándose cuenta que así no se solucionaría nada, se levantó, secando sus lágrimas y con la mirada más decidida que nunca.

-Voy a traerlo de vuelta—dijo y todos la miraron extrañados.

-Es imposible—le dijo Rukia.

-Era imposible que me rescatasen, y aquí estoy, ahora yo haré lo mismo por él—les dijo—si quieren ayudarme, se los agradeceré mucho, pero si no, iré de todas formas y lo traeré aunque me cueste toda la vida—habló tan decidida que nadie pudo contradecirla.

Ichigo había estado callado todo el tiempo, ni siquiera fue capaz de cumplir lo que Ulquiorra le había pedido, "que no la dejase llorar por él", pero sabía que eso sí era imposible, su amiga lo quería y él, le ayudaría; así que se levantó de su asiento y le habló:

-Pues si estas así de decidida, es hora de que nos vayamos a la sociedad de almas y pidamos audiencia de inmediato—le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante—te entiendo, aunque odie a esa ex espada, ustedes dos tienen algo que no puede pasarse por alto, se cuidan entre sí, y comprendo lo que es querer traer de vuelta a la persona que quieres—dijo mientras recordaba como él fue una vez también por Rukia; Orihime solo se ponía roja como un tomate ante la confesión de su amigo, estaba claro que se habían dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

-Te acompañaremos—dijeron los demás al unísono, mientras caminaban hacía la salido y tomaban rumbo a la sociedad de almas, con la convicción de no volver sin Ulquiorra.

*En la sociedad de almas*

Ulquiorra había sido llevado hacia una celda mientras esperaba el juicio que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de horas, en el que se decidiría su futuro, podría ser que terminara muerto al considerarse un peligro, o que lo adoptaran como espécimen a estudiar; esas eran sus dos únicas opciones, según se lo hizo ver uno de los Shinigami que lo acompañaron en la búsqueda de la mujer. Sea como sea, a Ulquiorra solo le quedaba aceptar su destino, mientras la mujer estuviera bien, valdría la pena.

Lo que la ex espada no sabía era que la mujer y sus amigos se encontraban ya en la sociedad, pidiendo estar presentes en el juicio y tomar cartas en el asunto, al principio se les negó todo contacto, pero luego, el soldado que quedó malherido durante la batalla y que al parecer era de un rango bastante alto en el lugar, les dio pase, asegurando que los vería ahí.

Alrededor de media hora después entraron al tribunal, donde un grupo de científicos y otros shinigamis moralistas discutían desde ya que hacer con Ulquiorra.

-Démosle muerte de una buena vez, no hay porque esperar más—decía un hombre más o menos mayor perteneciente a los moralista.

-Es una oportunidad única para estudiar el comportamiento de un hollow—contraatacaba un científico, mientras el Juez sobaba su cien, pues ni siquiera se había presentado correctamente el caso cuando esos empezaron a discutir. Después de un rato, el juicio empezó verdaderamente, comenzando de nuevo la disputa, que entre tanto y tanto el juez paraba por llegar incluso a ser agresiva.

Parecía un tiempo eterno el que tuvieron que esperar para hablar, y más para Orihime, quien oía como trataban al Azabache como si de una cosa se tratara, pero al final, recordaba que tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse doblegar, cosa que dejó en claro cuando les dieron la palabra.

-Ulquiorra no es ninguna rata de laboratorio—dijo—él fue un Hollow, pero ya no se le puede considerar como tal—mencionó y todo el mundo en la sala quedo anonadado con tal declaración.—él fue capaz de volver a su forma humana después de haber desatado todo su poder como Hollow.

-Incluso el demonio que acabamos lo admitió—secundó Ichigo.

-¿Y ustedes le creen a un Hollow?—pregunto una mujer moralista que, cabe mencionar, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que Ichigo fuera un Shinigami—si estarán mal de la cabeza—dijo e Ichigo intento controlarse para que eso no se volviera un pleito.

-Pueden ver a Ulquiorra,-dijo el shinigami que les permitió entrar—Yo mismo he visto con mis ojos como su hueco ya no está en su corazón, además de como dio todo de sí para salvar a la jovencita, incluso intercambiando su vida por la incertidumbre de que ella lograra ser rescatada o no, tomó retos, aun sabiendo que nada estaba claro—decía mirando a todos los presentes—si eso no es comportarse como un auténtico humano, arriesgando todo por lo que se ama; no sé qué lo será—dijo e hizo una pausa—ustedes tanto los moralistas como los científicos que han observado el comportamiento humano por tanto tiempo deberían saberlo—dijo y los mencionados bajaron la cabeza, notablemente avergonzados por su actuar, se habían convertido en seres sedientos de conocimiento y orden, sin importarles nada más que cumplir sus ideales.

Pasó un rato en que nadie decía nada, todos estaban asombrados de como uno de los Shinigamis que tantos hollows había matado en su carrera ahora defendiera a uno.

Al cabo de un rato el juez habló:

-Iré a verle yo mismo, quiero saber si lo que dicen es cierto—dijo levantándose de su asiento—al volver, daré mi veredicto—dijo y sin más salió de la sala, dejándolos a todos con el alma pendiendo de un hilo al pensar en que era lo que el Juez dictaría.

El juez a cargo del caso, fue directo a donde Ulquiorra se encontraba, sería más sencillo haberle mandado a traer, pero necesitaba hacerle una sola pregunta, y quería que respondiera sin verse influenciado por nadie.

-Buen día Ulquiorra, yo soy quien está a cargo de tu caso—dijo el juez y Ulquiorra pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún defensor o algo así.

-Buen día—dijo aunque realmente no fuera para nada un bueno para él; el no dijo más, ni el Juez dio mayor información, sino que se decidieron a ir al grano de una vez.

-Ulquiorra, dime; ¿Qué es lo que mueve al ser humano para cometer las locuras más grandes? ¿El amor ó el odio?—preguntó y Ulquiorra estaba curioso de porqué le había preguntado a él algo sobre sentimientos humanos, en otro tiempo ni siquiera hubiera tenido una remota idea, pero ahora creía tener una respuesta, aunque no fuese humano del todo.

-Ambos—dijo y el Juez lo vio, esperando que prosiguiera—son sentimientos coexistentes, al menos en mí, no creo que uno exista sin el otro—decía y el Juez lo miraba atento—Creo que lo que siento por la mujer es eso que conocen como amor, me cegaba ese sentimiento a tal manera de morir por ella si era necesario; pero el odio que hay en mí, cuando siento que alguien le hace daño al objeto de mi amor, fue lo que al final me dio la victoria; el amor me hizo actuar, pero el odio me hizo terminar en esos momentos en que el solo amor no hubiera bastado—finalizó y el Juez se retiró diciéndole que dentro de poco darían su veredicto.

Pasó media hora más hasta que el Juez apareció de nuevo en la sala, haciendo que todos se pusieran en pie y que el corazón de Orihime latiera fuerte de la ansiedad.

-Le he hecho una sola pregunta,- mencionó—sobre las emociones humanas, y debo de admitir que, su respuesta me dejo mucho que pensar—proseguía y Orihime temía lo peor—pero después de todo he podido comprobar eso que creía imposible—dijo y todos abrieron bien los ojos para verle—un humano puede convertirse en hollow, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ahora un hollow se ha hecho humano, y eso es algo digno de ver con sus propios ojos. Pero eso quiere decir que al ser humano, por más que tengo aun oculta talvez una pizca de hollow, no puede tratarse como blanco de experimentos, ni dársele muerte—dijo mirando a los otros dos bandos—sino, debe regresársele donde pertenece, al mundo humano.

Dijo y Orihime junto a todos los demás pusieron cara de alivio, mientras daban gracias internamente por ese veredicto. El caso terminó así y el juez dio la orden de que liberaran a Ulquiorra; la primera en ir corriendo a abrazarlo fue la pelinaranja, quien cuando lo vio no quiso soltarlo más.

Él no entendía que pasaba, que hacía la mujer ahí y porque le habían dicho que era libre, no entendía muchas cosas, pero por ese momento solo disfrutó de todo, haciendo las preguntas luego.

Todos los saludaron alegres, incluso Ichigo, y con él ya libre de todo, se dirigieron al mundo humano, para disfrutar de su libertad.


	12. Sentimientos y planes

**Sentimientos y planes**

 **Llegamos al final :3 espero les guste mis queridos lectores, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, así que no duden en que volveré con uno que otro epilogo, pero el hilo argumental termina aquí** **Los amo, gracias por seguirme..**

 **Besos.!**

 **Asile-chan**

Después de pasar el resto del día celebrando, Ulquiorra y Orihime se dirigieron a la casa de esta, donde todo había quedado tal cual, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por el lugar. Al entrar el azabache se sintió bastante feliz, pues pensó que nunca jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas.

-Ya estamos en casa—dijo Orihime.

-Si, en casa—le contestó Ulquiorra con tranquilidad en su voz.

POV ORIHIME

Cuando entramos comencé a ponerme nerviosa, había decidido que no pasaría un día más sin que le dijera a Ulquiorra lo que sentía, pero al estar a solas con él , a punto de declararme, me di cuenta de que no sabía por dónde empezar; no me había confesado nunca, y no sabía que reacciones esperar, y esa incertidumbre crecía al reconocer el blanco de mis sentimientos: "Ulquiorra" si no sabía que esperar de un humano promedio, con él era el doble de difícil.

Para tomar ánimo, me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y al llegar me encontré con una nota doblada por la mitad que no había visto antes, así que decidí leerla para ver de qué se trataba:

" _Para: La mujer._

 _Te escribo esta carta para hacerte saber que haré todo lo posible para rescatarte, aunque eso me cueste la vida; desde que te ví la primera vez llamaste mi atención; al principio solo me sentía curioso por ver cómo era un humano y tú me pareciste la adecuada para averiguarlo; pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más crecía mi curiosidad. Cuando nos separamos en hueco mundo y quede libre, juré mi lealtad hacia ti, pues eras mi salvadora, cuando me llamaste miré la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a saldar mi deuda, pero con el paso del tiempo eso se convirtió en algo más, no sé si es esto a lo que los humanos llaman "querer" pero es una serie de emociones diversas, vienen desde una alegría en el pecho cuando estoy a tu lado, hasta una opresión cuando siento que te alejan de mí, me dan ganas de matar a todos los chicos que se te acercan; según internet, esos son "celos", pero sea como sea, son cosas que no sentí nunca hasta que llegaste a mi vida y comenzó nuestra convivencia, tal vez no de la mejor forma al inicio, pero esa es justa otra cosa que admiro de ti; tu capacidad de sacar lo bueno de las peores situaciones._

 _No te prometo nada con esta carta, pues de seguro no estaré más para protegerte, no pido que hagas lo que ustedes llaman "corresponderme" solo quería que lo supieras, como último deseo antes de ir a rescatarte te escribo esto, pues quise que lo supieras y que por favor no me llores, sigue tu vida y vive bien._

 _Ulquiorra"_

Al terminar de leer la carta no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaran por mi cara, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, desde la tristeza al ver como Ulquiorra estaba dispuesto de perderse él mismo solo por rescatarme, dejando incluso su vida de lado, hasta la alegría de enterarme que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Pase un par de minutos procesando la información, y solo entré en mi cuando Ulquiorra entro en la cocina, llamándome para ver que tanto hacía. Al verme, se vio un poco preocupado por mi estado:

-Mujer, ¿Qué tienes?—me pregunto, pero yo solo atine a ir y abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería separarme de él nunca más. Estaba segura que estaba confundido por mi reacción, pero aun así me correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Ulquiorra—dije y en ese momento se fijó en la carta que tenía en la mano, paso su vista desde esa carta hasta mi cara de nuevo.

-Mujer—me dijo un poco asombrado-¿estas segura de ello?—me preguntó y yo reí, me parecía sumamente tierna su expresión.

-Lo estoy Ulquiorra—dije y sin darle aviso plante un casto beso en sus labios, sintiéndome un poco apenada, pero alegre de lo que había hecho. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

Así pasamos de beso en beso durante mucho tiempo, hablando de trivialidades, solo mirándonos de forma dulce y sin malicia.

-Mu..Orihime—dijo y lo mire asombrada, creo que nunca me había llamado así—dime, ¿Qué somos ahora?—dijo desviando un poco la mirada, sabía que esto debía costarle un poco.

-Mmm etto—decía yo apenada—Cre-creo que somos novios—dije y los miré a los ojos con mis mejillas rojas.

-Novio—dijo el con aire pensativo y fue por su portátil—será mejor que comience a investigarlo—hablaba mientras encendía la máquina y yo me abrazaba a él sonriente, tenía un novio muy fuera de lo común, y eso era lo que más me gustaba.

Terminamos la noche así, charlando y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Al dia siguiente fuimos al instituto como de costumbre, yo iba más radiante de lo usual y Ulquiorra parecía relajado. Llegamos a clase a tiempo y nuestros amigos se nos acercaron rápidamente para interrogarnos:

-Diganme chicos, ¿Ya son novios?—dijo Tatsuki sin darle vuelta al asunto y yo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía responder siquiera.

-Si, la mujer y yo somos novios—dijo Ulquiorra con total tranquilidad, típica de él.

-Yei! -Se oía que Tatsuki, Rukia y Kon gritaban al unísono—Ganamos la apuesta—dijeron.

-¿A-apuesta?—pregunté todavía nerviosa, de seguro ahora todo el salón lo sabía.

-Si,-dijo Rukia—Nosotros tres apostamos contra Ichigo, Chad e Ishida, de que ustedes se harían novios antes de las 24 horas, mientras ellos decían que pasarían minímo un mes más—me explicó y yo voltee a ver a los 3 mencionados, con el aura apagada después de haber perdido buen dinero en esa apuesta.

-No nos veas así Inoue—me dijo Ichigo—Ustedes parecían tan lentos en cosas así que dudamos tomaran la iniciativa—dijo y yo solo atine a sonreir nerviosa.

-Hoy iremos a comer después de clase con la feliz pareja—decía Tatsuki—patrocinado por el dinero de la apuesta; además, ya nos quedan pocos días de clases, la próxima semana vendrán los exámenes finales y luego cada quien irá a una universidad y carrera diferente—decía mi amiga cambiando un poco su ánimo a uno melancólico.

-No es hora de deprimirse—dijo Chad—seguro nos veremos siempre—mencionó y Tatsuki lo secundaba, ya recuperando su ánimo.

Pasamos la mañana rápido y a la hora de la salida nos dirigimos a un cafetería inglesa, donde vendían los pastelillos más riquísimos del lugar. Tomamos asiento y pedimos la comida; comimos entre risas y bromas por parte de todos hacía nosotros como nueva pareja. Luego tocamos el tema de la universidad, pero de forma más optimista.

-¿Ya tienes decidido donde estudiarás, Rukia?—preguntó Ishida.

-Ire a la universidad estatal, al igual que Ichigo, -dijo viendo a su prometido, era normal que quisieran estudiar en el mismo lugar—con a diferencia que yo estudiaré leyes mientras él será médico forense, ¿y tú?—dijo devolviendo la pregunta a Ishida.

-Iré a Kioto, y seré ingeniero civil—dijo.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Chad?—preguntó Tatsuki.

-Voy a Kioto también, -dijo mirando a Chad y sonriendo—pero estudiaré recursos humanos—mencionó orgulloso, no había que dejarse llevar por la imagen corpulenta y matona de Chad, él era en realidad alguien muy sensible y le encantaba ayudar a los demás.

-Yo estudiaré para convertirme en policía—mencionó Tatsuki sonriente, ese había sido su sueño desde siempre—Y ustedes dos, felices novios ¿Qué harán?—preguntó.

-Iremos a Tokio, Ulquiorra será Medico y yo, Chef—dije y todos se quedaron viéndome perplejos.

-Etto, Orihime—habló Tatsuki—es una gran idea lo de Ulquiorra, será un gran médico, pero, ¿estas segura de ser chef?—me dijo, no era novedad que mis amigos le huyeran a mis artes culinarias; pero al ver sus caras solo atiné a reir, había sido solo una pequeña broma.

-Era broma tranquilos—dije y todos se relajaron—seré enfermera—dije mirando a Ulquiorra, podía ser despistada, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar a los demás tomaba todo con sumo cuidado.

-Nos habías asustado—río Ichigo—No queríamos que te quedaras desempleada de por vida—dijo y los demás asintieron, pasando de nuevo a las bromas; era un hecho que en algún momento nos separaríamos, pero estos momentos juntos también no hacían creer que aunque eso pasara, siempre seguiríamos encontrando la manera de vernos. Haciendo así el grupo más grande, en vez de reducirlo.

Terminando todo, cada uno se despidió y tomó camino hacia su hogar; Ulquiorra iba tomando mi mano mientras charlábamos del futuro y de cómo todo iría marchando, es cierto que no hay nada escrito, pero mientras estemos juntos y esta conexión permanezca, podremos contra todo lo que venga.

Fin


	13. Epilogo

**Capitulo 13**

 **Epilogo**

 **10 años después**

 **Regrese con el epilogo prometido, esperando que les guste y poniendo el fin definitivo a esta linda historia :3**

" **Gracias por leerme y por los hermosos reviews que me mandan, Saludos especiales para:**

 **-nani28**

 **-micaelavargas107**

 **-Chibitan**

 **Fieles seguidoras de este lindo fanfic…"**

 **Adios!**

 **Asile-chan**

POV ORIHIME

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido, ya son diez años desde que Ulquiorra me convirtió en su ama, pero más que eso, terminamos convirtiéndonos en novios y 2 años después en esposos, aun sin estar cerca de terminar la Universidad nos casamos, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta de nada; fui la segunda del grupo en casarse, cumpliendo la ley de que siempre la que toma el ramo es la siguiente en la línea del matrimonio, y yo fui la afortunada en la boda de Ichigo y Rukia.

FLASHBACK

*Diez años antes*

Recién acabábamos de graduarnos de la preparatoria, había sido algo sencillo pero verdaderamente único; Ulquiorra fue quien dio el discurso de salida debido a sus excelentes notas; y aunque al principio estaba renuente de hacerlo, termino cediendo.

Unos pocos días después estábamos todos dirigiéndonos a la boda de Ichigo y Rukia, seria en un gran salón que el papá de este alquiló; habían en el lugar mínimo 200 personas, entre Shinigamis y humanos, nosotros nos sentamos todos juntos en la tercera fila. La ceremonia fue algo hermoso, Rukia se miraba radiante en ese vestido blanco con corte de sirena, mientras Ichigo no se quedaba atrás con el traje negro con camisa blanca.

Después del acto de la iglesia, fuimos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, pasamos riendo ante todos los discursos dados por parte de la familia de los novios y nosotros como amigos, además con el video de fotografías de ellos dos. Ya a la hora de lanzar el ramo, todas las chicas nos pusimos detrás de Rukia, esperando que comenzara la lucha por el ramo, pero esta hizo la mueca de lanzarlo 3 veces antes de la verdadera, donde todas alzábamos las manos y ella reía, pero a la cuarta vez, al dar un salto por intentar alcanzarlo me deslice con la parte de debajo de mi vestido rojo y caí de rodillas, con las manos junto al pecho por la impresión. Pero como si fuera un regalo del cielo, el ramo cayo justo frente mío, y no dude en agarrarlo cantando victoria. Todas las demás chicas se habían asustado por mi caída y no reaccionaron hasta que vieron que yo saltaba y cantaba al tener el ramo entre mis manos.

Al acercarme a la mesa donde estábamos, todos comenzaron a darle bromas a Ulquiorra quien solo miraba pacientemente todo.

-Vaya Ulquiorra, serás el siguiente—decía Tatsuki entre bromas.

-Es mejor que empieces a comprar el anillo—le dijo Ichigo quien se había acercado junto a su ahora esposa para unirse a las bromas.

-Suerte Orihime—me dijo Rukia mientras me guiño el ojo.—

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de ese día nos reunimos para navidad y año nuevo, pues empezando enero cada uno tomaría un camino diferente, fue algo duro despedirnos, pero tal como lo prometimos, nos reuníamos al menos una vez al mes, era difícil pues cada uno tenía sus propios compromisos, pero una tarde entre amigos valía más que todo eso.

Pasaron los primeros dos años y Ulquiorra y yo seguíamos viviendo juntos, pero aún no había habido ningún tipo de intimidad entre nosotros, por más que fueramos una pareja de adolescentes bajo el mismo techo y sin restricción, estábamos tan ensimismados en nuestras duras carreras que poco tiempo nos quedaba juntos, y este lo aprovechábamos saliendo o haciendo otro tipo de actividades.

Durante el primer día de vacaciones entre semestres, en el cual al fin podíamos respirar tranquilos, Ulquiorra me invito a salir al parque, para mí era algo totalmente normal, pues era uno de nuestros destinos más recurrentes. Pero ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado lo que paso ese día.

FLASHBACK

*8 Años atrás*

-Salgo en un minuto Ulquiorra—le gritaba desde la recamara a mi amado novio, quien me esperaba ya en la puerta para salir.

-Siempre tardas mucho Orihime—me dijo sin reclamo.

-Es que no hallaba mis zapatos—dije mientras posaba mi vista en mis amados botines negros, los cuales habían sido un regalo de él para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Tanto te gustan? Tienes cientos de zapatos más—decía, y era verdad, era una coleccionista de zapatos, pero siempre los que él me daba eran los que más me gustaban, y de todos, ese par era el favorito por excelencia.

-Pero es que son hermosos—dije haciendo un puchero y me dirigí al auto.

Era un dia hermoso, el clima estaba perfecto para una caminata por el parque, y al que siempre íbamos era bastante lindo, grande y lleno de vida por todos lados, además de que quedaba cerca de casa, llegábamos en cuestión de 15 minutos en auto, pero al ir en el camino vi como lo pasábamos y vi a Ulquiorra bastante confundida.

-Etto, Ulquiorra, ¿no íbamos al parque de siempre?—dije y el volteo solo un poco la vista a mí para luego dirigirla al frente.

-Nos dirigimos a otro, esta un poco lejos pero te gustará—me dijo y yo me relaje, si él lo decía sería así, tenía el don de que todo lo que hiciera o me diera me encantara.

Tardamos alrededor de una hora y media en llegar, dejamos estacionado el auto y vi como el bajaba una cesta con comida. El parque sin duda era increíble, pacifico pero lleno de flores de colores, arboles de cerezo y muchas bancas y juegos para niños.

Paseamos largo rato en toda la extensión del lugar y luego nos dirigimos a una banca que se encontraba arriba de una pequeña colina para comer; como siempre, Ulquiorra demostraba sus grandes dotes culinarios, era exquisito tanto a la vista como al paladar, comimos casi todo lo que contenía esa cesta menos un platillo que venía cubierto, Ulquiorra me dijo que sería el postre y que si lo destapábamos podía estropearse.

Ya al finalizar de comer, tomó la cajita entre sus manos, un poco nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba tan acostumbrada a él que notaba hasta el mínimo de sus cambios.

-Toma—dijo y me la paso todavía cubierta—voy a hacer algo, no la abras hasta que vuelva—me dijo y se levantó caminando atrás de la banca donde estábamos sentados, voltee para verlo alejarse y cuando lo perdí de vista volví a ver la cajita, quería hacerle caso, pero dejarme a mí, la persona más curiosa del mundo con una caja misteriosa y pedirme que no la abriese era imposible.

La puse en mi regazo y le quite el pequeño mantel de seda que traía, luego quite la tapa y pude ver que era sin duda un postre, pero que tenía escrito "¿Te casarías conmigo?" en crema de chocolate. Yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ¡Era una propuesta de matrimonio! Y posiblemente la había arruinado por mi curiosidad, estaba tan absorta que pegue un brinquillo cuando sentí como alguien detrás de mí, que se posiciono en el espacio de mi cuello me habló:

-Sabía que no aguantarías, pequeña curiosa—dijo y voltee para ver la cara de Ulquiorra, que aprovechó y me dio un beso. –Entonces ¿Aceptas?—me pregunto mientras caminaba frente a mí y sacaba otra caja de la bolsa de su pantalón, de la cual saco luego un brillante anillo con dos piedrecillas, justo de la misma forma que las horquillas que mi hermano me regalo hace mucho.

-Siii claro que acepto!—dije dejando el postre a un lado y abalanzándome sobre el para llenarlo de besos y abrazos, estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer, ¡me casaría con mi amado Ulquiorra!.

Pasamos el resto de la velada destilando amor, incluso en el camino a casa fue así. Ya al llegar platicamos en el sofá y yo no paraba de ver el hermoso anillo que tenía en mis manos, era simplemente único. A la hora de dormir cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, pues aun dormíamos en cuartos separados, esto para no interrumpir el sueño del otro cuando nos tocaba desvelarnos haciendo los trabajos, solo si ambos teníamos mucho que hacer estudiábamos juntos, principalmente en su habitación que era la más ordenada y dormíamos en la misma cama las pocas horas de descanso que teníamos en esas circunstancias.

Pero esta noche quería seguir a su lado, dormir juntos sin necesidad del desvelo, solo porque sí, pero no fui capaz de decírselo cuando nos despedimos y cada uno entro a su habitación; me sentía extraña ante esa idea pero no me desagradaba, así que tomando valor y en nombre de la primera excusa que se me ocurrió, me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación para irme a la suya. Pero sorprendentemente fue encontrarlo en mi puerta, a punto de tocar y con una almohada en la mano, al verme se sorprendió un poco y luego hizo la mirada un lado sin decir nada.

-Etto, yo también iba a tu habitación, así que pasa—dije y le di lugar de entrar, suerte estaba todo limpio esa noche.

-Venia—dijo acomodándose en una silla—para que durmiéramos juntos—dijo y me vio directo a los ojos para estar atento a mi reacción, mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco pero logre hablar sin que se me notara demasiado el nerviosismo:

-Yo también iba por lo mismo—dije y el relajo la mirada al igual que yo baje mis nervios.—Ven recuéstate entonces—dije y le mostré un espacio en mi cama mientras yo también me recostaba. Se metió un poco tenso aun, pero para calmarlo toque su cara con mi mano y me miró, sus esmeraldas verdes se posaron en mí y estuvimos así por varios segundos, hasta que rompí el contacto y lo besé, comenzó con un beso casto que se fue intensificando mediante el tiempo transcurría, se iba haciendo más necesitado, más pasional. Y mientras este subía de tono, comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, rozando mi espalda, para luego bajar a mi trasero. Todo se iba intensificando, él en un movimiento se puso encima de mí, para seguirme besando mientras desabotonaba la pijama que me había puesto, yo también hacia lo mío quitando su camisa para ver su bien formado pecho, era una vista digna de fotografiarse, pero tendría tiempo para ello después, ahora solo quería tocar cada rincón de su pecho y su espalda, mientras el posaba sus manos en mis caderas y subía hasta mis pronunciados pechos, besándolos, mordisqueándolos y apretandolos, para luego terminar bajando lo que restaba de mi pijama junto a mi ropa interior, mientras el mismo se deshacía de la suya, ya al quedar completamente desnudos, me miro, pidiendo silenciosamente mi afirmación para lo que proseguía, tenía entendido que dolería, pero no por eso me eche atrás; le di una mirada afirmativa y comencé a sentir el fuerte dolor mientras el poco a poco iba uniéndose a mí.

No me habían mentido al decir que era incómodo y dolía, pero todo se disminuyó en cuestión de minutos y comencé a mover las caderas para darle paso a que siguiera, y así lo hizo, primero de manera suave y luego un poco más brusco, mientras yo ahogaba los gemidos en mi garganta y lo presionaba más contra mí.

-Ulqui-o-rra—decía entrecortada cuando sentía que una calidez se apoderaba de mi vientre,

-Orihi-me-e—soltó él para luego sentir como terminaba, llegando a la cima juntos.

Fue algo verdaderamente único, nunca en mi vida había experimentado sensaciones parecidas a esas, y si a eso le sumo mi aun notable alegría por la idea de mi pronto matrimonio con Ulquiorra eso no podía ser mejor.

-Te amo—dijo él cuando termino de reincorporarse, se miraba cansado.

-Yo también te amo—dije mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y quedaba profundamente dormida, con los más hermosos sentimientos alojados en mi corazón.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, me era imposible olvidarme de ese dia, lo recordaba tan claro como otras fechas igual de únicas y memorables, así como el día de mi boda; en un gran salón que quedaba frente al parque donde Ulquiorra me propuso matrimonio, el día de nuestra graduación, nos logramos graduar en la misma promoción debido a que él adelanto 3 años por su gran inteligencia, algunos de mis amigos también se graduaron ese mismo año, quedando solo unos pocos como Ichigo y Chad para graduarse al año siguiente, el primero debido a una especialización que tenía que cumplir debido a su carrera y el segundo porque además de recursos humanos, saco una maestría en Derechos humanos, la cual hizo que su carrera se extendiera un años más.

Otra fecha inovidable fue, cuando después de 3 años de casados, tuvimos a nuestra pequeña Urime, nuestra amada hija, con el cabello negro de su padre y los ojos grises de mi parte.

Sin duda estos diez años han estado llenos de momentos memorables, recuerdos que nunca se podrán olvidar y que han servido para reforzar la promesa de seguir juntos a pesar de la distancia, haciendo más grande el grupo, en vez de reducirlo.

FIN


End file.
